


Scorn Lover

by DeanLives



Series: Scorn [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cheating, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLives/pseuds/DeanLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Man Jensen Kinkade has always been a loving and supportive husband to President Jared Kinkade pushing Jared towards his dreams to become President and having Jensen twin brother Priestly Kinkade as his running mate.  Jared parent adopted both Jensen and Priestly.  But it was Jared and Priestly who crossed the line from Brothers in to Lovers.  Priestly realized Jensen was more suited for Jared and had them start dating which has lead in to a sixteen year marriage.  But these days Jensen find himself more alone as Jared and Priestly spend more time together which has turned it in to a full on affair relighting their past love for each other.  Jensen now alone with as his husband get all his dreams to come true as he had put his dreams all on hold for Jared so he could have his dream to be President and now he has to watch Jared give Jensen dream away to Priestly.  Jared child.  Jensen has no choice but to watch his brother have Jared child which is the only dream Jensen ever had was to have a child and that child to be Jared.  Will Jensen ever get his dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorn Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I like to change last names.  
> A/N: Jensen is Jensen but Priestly is more like Dean.  
> A/N: This is my first time posting so please bare with me.

**_Title: Scorn Lover_ **

**_Author: DeanLives_ **

**_Artist: Dulcetine_ **

**_Beta: Sam_Dean_Hot_ **

**_Characters: Jensen, Jared, OMC Priestly_ **

**_Genre/pairing:J2,_ **

**_Rating:PG-13_ **

**_Word-count: 23,680_ **

**_Spoilers:_ **

**_Warnings: Mpreg, Minor Character death, Cheating, Slash,_ **

**_Summary: First Man Jensen Kinkade has always been a loving and supportive husband to President Jared Kinkade pushing Jared towards his dreams to become President and having Jensen twin brother Priestly Kinkade as his running mate.  Jared parent adopted both Jensen and Priestly.  But it was Jared and Priestly who crossed the line from Brothers in to Lovers.  Priestly realized Jensen was more suited for Jared and had them start dating which has lead in to a sixteen year marriage.  But these days Jensen find himself more alone as Jared and Priestly spend more time together which has turned it in to a full on affair relighting their past love for each other.  Jensen now alone with as his husband get all his dreams to come true as he had put his dreams all on hold for Jared so he could have his dream to be President and now he has to watch Jared give Jensen dream away to Priestly.  Jared child.  Jensen has no choice but to watch his brother have Jared child which is the only dream Jensen ever had was to have a child and that child to be Jared.  Will Jensen ever get his dream?_ **

****

****

**_Scorned Lover_ **

**_By DeanLives_ **

****

 

 

 

**Jared was in his third year of his Presidency when his whole dream had come true and he had the two people he trusted most backing him up.  He had his husband Jensen as his First Man and his brother in-law Priestly (who just happened to be Jensen’s twin) as his Vice President.  Only Jared and his mother knew how to tell them apart and it was mainly in the way they carried themselves and what they liked.  They were two totally different people.  They were raised together after Priestly and Jensen’s parents were killed in a car accident.  They all thought of each other like brothers but Jared and Priestly were the ones who crossed the line and found themselves as lovers until they broke up when Priestly thought Jared was perfect for Jensen. They dated and now have been married for fifteen years.**

*********

**Jensen sits at the breakfast table alone again while Jared and Priestly were off doing something work related.  He missed the sit down meals they had together right after Jared was elected. It only lasted about six months.  He knew he had to share his husband with the whole world but, he still missed him.  He was shaken from his thoughts when his bodyguard Michael came in.**

**“Do you want to go for a run today?”**

**Jensen looked up at the six foot six man with black hair that kind of reminded him of Jared’s hair. “Um...Nah. Not in the mood. Do I have something today?”**

**Michael sighed; he had slowly watched Jensen go into downward spiral.  He’d been Jensen’s bodyguard since day one.  It was his job to protect him but it was also his job as a friend to make sure Jensen was happy. Since Jared started working late and going in early Jensen never saw him unless it was something that called for them both to be in attendance. He didn't even see his brother either.  Michael missed the friend who would go running with him everyday.  “Yeah you do have a reading at a school this afternoon. But Jensen, I think you need to get out a bit.  I know you miss Jared.”**

**Jensen looked up at Michael.  “Um...Want to go for a walk?”**

**Michael smiled. “Sure.”**

**They walked around the White House.  Jensen tried not to think about his missing husband.**

**“Oh, Jensen before I forget, at the end of June their will be a big formal party which you'll need to help plan.  Jared and Priestly will both be there.”  He hoped this would give Jensen something to keep busy and to keep his mind off other things.**

**Jensen kind of liked that; something to do with the boys.  “Alright.  So I'm guessing a dinner?”**

**“Yes. It should be dinner, dancing and a silent auction.”**

**Jensen nods. “When is it?”**

**“June 26.”**

**They walked around for a bit until Jensen change the subject. “How’s the family?”**

**“They’re doing well. How’s your mother?”**

**“When I talked to her this weekend she was fine. She wanted to know about the boys because she hasn't talked to them either.”**

**Michael nodded.  “Um... Can I ask you personal question?  You don't have to answer.”**

**Jensen glanced at him. “Sure.”**

**“Why no kids? I mean my parents already had two by their fifteenth year.”**

**Jensen sighed.  He knew why and it wasn't him.  “I've always wanted kids and still do but I know I’m getting older.  I know I'm really pushing it.  I'll be forty two in March so I’m no spring chicken.  I held off so Jared could have his dreams. I gave up a great job to move here for four years of my life and now I don't see him. Hell, I don't even know if he sleeping in the same bed with me because I go to sleep alone and wake up alone.  So, why didn't we?  I guess it got pushed onto the back burner maybe one to many times.  I just know my mom would like to be a grandmother and it doesn't help that Priestly seems to not want to get married anytime soon.”**

**“Oh, I understand. If it helps, you’re a great husband.  I wish I could marry someone who would be willing to give up everything for me so I could reach my dreams.”  He knew Jensen was an amazing and caring guy.**

**Jensen smiled at that.**

*********

**_~February~_ **

****

**Jensen stood in the bedroom trying to put on his pants, which were a tad tight, when the bedroom door flew open.  He watched Jared walk in.**

**Jared saw Jensen standing there. “Oh, hey Jen.”**

**Jensen sighed. “Hi.”**

**“Priestly and I have to go out of town for the weekend.”**

**Jensen huffed.  “Fine.”**

**Jared pulled his suitcase out from the closet and started packing when he looked up at Jensen. “You look different.”**

**Jensen turned around and looked in the mirror. He had put on some weight but not that much.**

**“No, why?”**

**Jared shut his suitcase and picked it up after giving Jensen a once over. “You look chunky.” He shrugged and walked out of the room.**

**Michael walked in soon after. “You alright?”**

**Jensen looked at Michael.  “No, my husband is leaving with my brother yet again.  And now he’s calling me fat.  I just want this to be over but, we still have over year to go.”**

*********

**Jared and Priestly walked in to the motel room an hour away from the White House.  They looked at the king size bed and smirked at each other.**

**“You ready to get this show on the road?”**

**Jared smiled at that. “I'm always game for you.”  He scooped Priestly in his arms and carried him to the bed where he laid him down on the bed where he found himself laying on top of him.  He leaned down kissing Priestly on the lips. One kiss led to another and before they new it, they were laying next to each other bodies sweaty and chests heaving.  They had just had an unbelievable time in bed with each other.**

**Priestly lets out a heavy sigh and looked over at Jared.  “Do you regret what we’ve been doing?”**

**Jared stared at the ceiling. “No, not being with you. But what were doing to Jensen, yeah.  I don't know how it’s possible to be in love with two people but I am.  When I'm with you I want to be with him and when I'm with him I want to be with you. I hate to see how I am hurting him.  We both know he doesn't deserve it.  But I love you and I love him.  I know if I keep this up I will lose him for sure.”**

**“But you will still have me.”**

**Jared nodded. “Yeah but I’ve been with him for fifteen years.  I sure know I would miss him.”**

**“Yeah, but he will always be our brother.”**

**“You don't know how bad this will hurt him.”**

**“I know. He’s the last person next to you and mom I would ever want to hurt.”**

**“Hey, all we can do is tell him and just say we are in love.”**

**They end with that not wanting to ruin their time together.**

*********

**_~March 1st~_ **

****

**Jared carried Priestly into the romantic hotel room to celebrate his birthday.   They have a nice romantic dinner in the room followed by a nice warm bath together and end the night in bed in each others arms.**

**Priestly loved everything, especially being with Jared.  He had missed his old lover and now he had him back. He loved sleeping with Jared.**

*********

**Jensen sat alone at an empty dining room table, just finishing dinner.  He had spoken to his mom earlier in the day.  She and Michael were the only ones who had remembered.  He wouldn't lie he wasn't a happy camper. His husband and twin brother had forgotten.**

**Jensen just headed to bed early. Each day he just felt worse and worse.  He didn't want to tell his mom in case she had a talked with Jared.  Michael it was different.  He just didn't want to cross the line of bodyguard by talking about his husband treating him like trash.  He had only seen his husband three times the past month which added up to no more then fifteen minutes.  He was now debating on leaving for a bit. He was sure no one would even notice that he was gone.**

*********

**Jared and Priestly came back home from the birthday getaway.  Jared headed up to the bedroom to find Jensen there.  He smiled at Jensen whose eyes were a little puffy and the night stand was covered in used tissues.  “You have a cold?” he asked while unpacking his suit case.**

**Jensen had stopped caring to ask where he had been. It was always the same answer work.  Jensen cleared his throat before answering. “No.”  He stood up and headed down for breakfast.**

**Jared sighed and finished unpacking before he headed down for breakfast as well. Priestly followed him.**

**Priestly saw how terrible Jensen looked. “You sick?”**

**Jensen just took a bite of his food. “No.”  He pulled a box out from underneath the table and slid it over to Priestly. He went back to eating.**

**Priestly took the box and open it to find a book on motorcycles.  He loved motorcycles and Jensen knew he did.  Priestly even had planned on buying one.  “Thanks man.”**

**Jensen smiled a little smile. “Happy Birthday.”**

**That’s when it hit them both. They had forgotten that it was also Jensen’s birthday.  They were kicking themselves.  “Oh god” Jared stammered.**

**Jensen just stood up. “Forget it.”  He left the room.**

**Priestly looked over at Jared. “We screwed up big time.”**

**“You think.” He couldn't believe he forgot Jensen’s birthday.  He knew it was the same as Priestly’s so how could it have slipped his mind.**

**Priestly couldn't believe he forgot his brother birthday.**

**“So how do we make this up to him?”**

**“I don't know but last night wasn't good for him I know that.”**

**Priestly looked at Jared. “What do you mean?”**

**“When I went in to the bedroom, the night stand was covered in tissues and the way he looked made me think he was sick.  He said he wasn’t so, that means he was crying all night.”**

**Just hearing that made it worse for Priestly because Jensen was the last person he would want to hurt.**

*********

**_~April 15~_ **

**Priestly goes looking for Jared throughout the White House.  He finally found him in the Oval Office.  “I need to talk to you right now.”**

**Jared looked up from the desk and knew it was important. “What?”**

**“Um...I didn't know how to tell you at first but, I'm pregnant.”**   
  


**Jared stood up in shock. “What? Are you sure?”**

**“Doctor.”**

**“Oh wow.” He walked over and hugged Priestly.  “I've wanted kids for so long. And now I'm going to be a father. I couldn't be happier.”**

**Priestly nodded. “I'm happy too but dude your married.”**

**“Oh, yeah but, I don't want to tell Jensen until after next month. I'm planning a nice anniversary for him for forgetting his birthday.”**

**“That’s fine but we will have to tell him. Mom’s going to kill us.”**

**“This will be her first grandchild, she’ll be thrilled.”**

**“Sure, if it was you and Jensen or me and someone else.  But, you and me together? No way.”**

**“I know. Just remember I love you and I love this child. Maybe it will be a boy.” Jared said while resting his hand on Priestly’s stomach.**

****

*********

**~May 29~**

**Jared quickly packs his Jensen’s bag for their romantic and I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday getaway.   He handed the bags to one of his guards to carry out to the car as he goes looking his husband. He finds Jensen snacking in the kitchen.  “Will you stop eating?”**

**Jensen looked over at Jared with chip with salsa on it. “What?”**

**“We’re leaving.”**

**“Where are we going?”**

**“Happy Anniversary.”**

**Jensen smiled, happy that Jared remembered.  “Happy Anniversary to you too.”**

**“So, drop the chip.”**

**Jensen takes another big bite and hops off the stool he was sitting on. “Lead the way.”**

**Jared walked Jensen out to where the car is and opens the door for him. Jensen gets in and slides over. “Where are we going?”**

**“It a surprise. But, I wanted to do something special for you and to say I am SO sorry for forgetting your birthday. You don't know how much I hated myself.”**

**Jensen nodded. “I won't lie. Jared, only one person wished me a happy birthday that day and that’s not including our mom.”**

**“I'm so sorry.”**

**“Jared this past year hasn't been the best for me. I don't see you and if I do it’s only for a few minutes. Hell, I don't even know if we’re sleeping in the same bed because I'm a sleep before you come and you’re gone before I get up.”**

**“I'm sorry.  But, let’s not ruin this nice getaway.”**

**Jensen sighed.  “Fine, so where are we going?”**

**“I’m not telling. Just relax and enjoy the trip.”**

**They enjoy the four hour ride to a nice beach house.  Jensen walks in and is in awe at how beautiful it is. “Wow Jared, thank you.”**

**Jared smiled at how happy Jensen was.  “I thought we might start off in the bedroom.”**

**Jensen just nodded.  “If that’s where you want to go, fine.”**

**“I was hoping you would join me.”**

**Jensen looked at Jared. “I don't know if I really want to.”**

**“Why? What did I do?”**

**Jensen turned to him.  “You called me chunky and I don't want to go up there to be called fat again.”**

**Jared walked over and held Jensen.  “I'm sorry. I never meant that. I wish you’d told me how bad it made you feel. Jensen you know I would never want to hurt you.”**

**Jensen glared at him. “Oh, you don't want to hurt me? How about when my husband leaves the room and I don't have a chance to talk to him.”**

**“Let's start off clean. This is just us. And you’re not fat. I love the way you are and I always will.”**

**Jensen bites his bottom lip and nods.**

**Jared took that cue and swept Jensen in to his arms and carried him up to the bedroom. He laid Jensen down on the bed where he pulled off his shirt and leaned down to kiss him.**

**Jensen enjoying being with his husband since he couldn't remember the last time they were together. Okay, he did but he hated thinking that he hadn't been with his husband for almost a year.  Jensen slept next to Jared in the bed.**

**Jared pick up the phone when he knew Jensen was a sleep. “Hi.”**

**“Hey, how’s it going?”**

**“I’m fine. How are you guys feeling?”**

**“Were fine.”**

**“Good. I love you guys.”**

**“We love you.”**

**Jensen woke up and listened to Jared talk on the phone, knowing who he was talking to.**

**“Well, I miss you both and will see you in a day or two.**

**“Alright, I miss you and can't wait to see you.” He hung up.**

**Jensen rolled over. “So, how’s Priestly doing?”**

**Jared stared at him. “Um… He’s fine. How…?”**

**Jensen sat up. “I'm not stupid. I've known for a while now.  Every time you leave, he leaves.  So, I just put things together.”**

**Jared knew he was busted. “I'm so sorry. We didn't plan this.”**

**Jensen nodded. “I know.  So, since you didn't tell me, I'll ask this one too. When do I become an uncle? I’m, guessing you guys wouldn't tell me until there was no denying it or until the kid was out.”**

**“Um...November. How…?”**

**“I've seen him getting sick and he put on weight. Again, just put things together and you’re just confirming.”**

**Jared just nodded and dropped his head. He couldn't believe Jensen had figured it all out.**

****

*********

**~June 26, Party~**

**Jensen sat at the table in his tuxedo wondering where the hell Jared was with Priestly.  He sipped his coke to help his nauseous stomach.  After another hour he couldn't handle it his stomach kept on getting worse.  But he was happy to see the party was a hit.  He excused himself.  He went to his bedroom and opened the door to find Jared and Priestly naked in his and Jared’s bed.**

**Jared and Priestly quickly sat up in bed when they saw the door open. Jared quickly turned on the light.**

**Jensen just stood there staring at them.  Before he knew it, he was emptying his stomach on to the carpet in the doorway.**

**Jared jumped up from the bed. He walked over to Jensen and rested his hand on his shoulder. He led Jensen in to the bathroom. “Stay here. Priestly can't get sick.” He walked back out to find Priestly getting dressed.**

**The anger in Jensen hits a boiling point with Jared’s comment.**

**Jared called someone to clean up the mess.**

**Priestly looked over at Jared who was still naked. “How is he?”**

**“I guess he’s fine.  Once the floor is clean I want you get out before you get sick.  You and the baby don't need it.”**

**Priestly nodded. “Fine, but I'm worry about him.”**

**“I know but he'll be fine.”**

**Then the door opened up. Jensen stared at Jared.**   
  


**“Jensen I told you to stay in the bathroom.”**

**That’s when Jensen pulled his arm back and threw a shampoo bottle at Jared. He kept throwing stuff at him.**

**Jared ducked as many objects as he could but still got hit by a few. “Jensen stop it! What the hell is your problem?”  He kept his arm up in front of himself in case he need to block any more thrown items.  He walked towards Jensen and grabbed his arms. “What’s your problem?”  He looked into Jensen’s eyes and that’s when he saw it.  A look he had never seen in Jensen’s eyes before. That’s when he also felt Jensen’s knee hit him between the legs.  Jared felt the pain taking over his groin and lower stomach as he doubled over.**

**“Stay the fuck away from me.  How could you? How could you give my dream away? How could you two sleep in our bed?  You say you want both of us but Jared you will have to choose and you might not want to but some day soon it will happen.”  He walked out of the bathroom to find Priestly sitting on the bed in just his pants.  He stared at Priestly’s stomach which was showing now.**

**Jensen pulled off his wedding ring and tossed it on to the bed. “I have no use for it now. Wear it. It’s not like they will know you’re not me.”  He grabbed a hand full of clothes and bag and walked out of the room.**

**Priestly picked up the ring and knew they both had screwed up big time.  He looked over at the doorway where Jared was trying to stand up but the pain was still bad. “We are so dead.”**

**Jared looked at Priestly. “I don't know what’s wrong with him.”**

**“Jared we just did it in your and his bed. He has a right to be mad.”**

**“I know but the way he acted. Are you alright?”**

**“Jay this is really bad.” Priestly held up the ring.  “He feels he’s lost you to me so he gave this to me.”**

**“No. This is the last thing I wanted to happen. He says I gave his dream away. I don't know what dream he means.”**

**Priestly sighed and stared at his stomach.  He then looked up at Jared. “Baby.”**

**Jared went and sat down next to him. “Is something wrong?”**

**“No.  He wants a baby.  He’s the one who always wanted kids, and here I am having a baby, but it just more salt to the wound. I'm having a baby with his husband.  Jared this child should be his.”**

**Jared understood and couldn't believe he didn't know.**

**“He put it all on hold for you and now it’s all being take away from him.  He’s mourning the loss. He hates us for taking the dream way.”**

****

**_Chapter 2_ **

**~ _July~_**

**The past month hadn't been the best. Jensen was sleeping in another room and hardly talked. Today was a press conference and they were going to come out about the pregnancy.  Jensen was holding on to his own secret that he was now pushing three months pregnant and already starting to show. He wore all of his shirts un-tucked and hoped everyone just figured he was putting on weight from stress.**

**They walked on to the stage.  Priestly and Jensen were on either side of Jared as he spoke and confirmed that Vice President Priestly Kinkade was expecting a baby in November.  As Jared talked, a man stood up and aimed a gun at him.  All they heard was the Secret Service yell gun and then the gun went off twice.**

**Jared turned and pushed Priestly out of the way covering him as Jensen dived to the floor. Jensen watched Jared go all hero on Priestly and that told him Jared had chosen Priestly over him.**

**The Secret Service get the guy and disarm him.  The reporters rushed up to the stage as Jared started to stand after they got the all clear.  He helped Priestly up.**

**“President Kinkade. Why did you push the Vice President out of the way and not First Man Jensen Kinkade?”**

**Jared didn't know how to answer and that when someone answer for him. “He’s the father.”**

**Their jaws dropped as Jared gave Jensen a death glare.  It was no ones business that he was the father.  He just looked at Jensen who was sitting on the floor in Michael’s arms who hand resting firmly on Jensen stomach.  He saw Jensen whisper something to Michael.  “Jensen I don't care if you pissed off with me but there no reason to make it public information.”**

**Jensen looked at him.  “President your people have a right to know.”**

**That’s when the paramedics walked in.  “Where’s the gunshot victim?” the lead paramedic asks.**

**Confused, Jared asks, “Who was hit?”**

**“Over here.” Michael yelled.**

**They rushed over to Jensen where they have Michael lay him down on the floor. They work on taking his blood pressure and stabilizing him.**

**Jared rushed over to Jensen. “Why didn't you say anything?”**

**Jensen took a deep breath in. “You have chosen.”  His body was on fire.**

**Jared kneeled down next to him and tries to place his hand on Jensen stomach. Jensen pushes him away before he passes out due to the blood loss. They rushed him to the hospital as Jared and Priestly follow.  Jared orders Air Force 1 to get their mother.**

**At the hospital Jensen is rushed into emergency surgery.  Jared and Priestly are still waiting for news when their mother shows up.**

**“How is he?”**   
  


**“We don't know.”**

**She hugged Priestly. “You look good babe. Both of you.”**

**Priestly smiled. “Four more months.”**

**“You know what it is.”**

**“Jenny’s fine.”**

**She smiled. “A girl.”  He nodded at her and that’s when the doctor came out.**

**“How is he?” All three ask at once.**

**“We got the bullet out but it was very close to the spine.”**

**“Is he paralyzed?” asks Jared.**

**“It’s to early to tell. We are watching for any complications.  We are also watching his other medical condition.”**

**“What condition?”**

**“He was pregnant.”**

**Jared couldn’t believe it.  Jensen had his dream in his hand and now it was gone. But unbeknownst to them, except for Jensen and his doctor, the babies had made it and were being monitored to see if the stress of the gun shot would cause a miscarriage.**

**They stayed all night. It wasn't until eight o’clock in the morning when they let them back to see Jensen in ICU.  Jensen was in and out of it still.  They walked in to see him hooked up to wires and tubes.   He didn't have a shirt on with a bandage wrapped across his stomach over his navel and below. Their mother walked over to Jensen and gripped his hand.**

**Jensen slowly opens his eyes and gave a small smile to their mother.  His was in lots of pain with a piercing throb in his back due to nerves being inflamed.**

**“How are you feeling?”  She wasn't letting go of his hand.**

**“Been...better.” He had to pause between words.  He was so tired and the pain was bad enough to steal his breath.**

**Jared slowly place his hand on Jensen stomach.  He couldn’t believe that Jensen was as big or bigger then Priestly.  “I'm so sorry about the baby.”**

**Jensen sighed and looked over to the monitor that was hooked up to his stomach and had the heart beats of the babies.  He push Jared’s hand away.  “Don't touch me.”**

**Jared sighed. “I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”**

**“Then why do you always keep doing it? I'm beyond tired of all the shit you two have put me through.  Jared I'm sorry, but I'm a one person man.  I can't share you so I want a divorce.”  The pain suddenly spiked and several monitors began going off.**

**A nurse walked in and pressed several buttons, turning the alarm off. “You need to leave now. He needs his rest.”**

**“We’ll see you tomorrow.”  Priestly and Jared walked out into the hallway waiting for their mother.**

**Their mother looked at Jensen and ran her hand over his head. “You rest I'll be back.”**

**“When I get out of here can I stay with you?”**

**“Of course you can sweetheart.”**

**“Thanks.” He started closing his eyes since the nurse gave him something to relax him.**

**She walked out into Jared and Priestly’s conversation.**

**“I can't believe how big he was.”**

**“I know he looks or looked bigger than you are and you’re almost six months pregnant.”**

**“That’s enough!” She walked up to them. “You two have always given Jensen a hard time about his weight. You and I know Jensen eats when he’s upset and from what I hear the past year hasn't been the easiest for him.  You both should be ashamed at what you have put him through.  He doesn't deserve to have his life torn to pieces. Now let’s get home so I can get some sleep and be up here in the morning.”**

**They just nodded knowing they were in trouble with their mom.**

*********

**Jensen woke up in a private room and his mother sitting next to him. “Hi.”**

**“Hey sleep head.”**

**“How long?”**   
  


**“Two days but the doctor said it was normal since your body is healing. Sweetheart, I'm sorry about the baby. I know how bad you want to be a father.”**

**“Did something happen?” Alarmed, Jensen tried to sit up in bed.**

**She try to calm him down. “Shh... The doctors told us last night before we saw you.”**

**Jensen calmed down at that knowing the babies were fine. “They’re fine.”**

**She sat down next to him. “You’re still pregnant?”**

**Jensen nodded. “I'm not ready to tell Jared or Priestly. I know they need to know but I'm not ready and they have their own child to deal with.”**

**She nodded. “It’s a little girl. Priestly’s really happy about it.”**

**Jensen half smiled. “Good for him.”**

**“Well, you come home with me when you’re ready and we will take care of these babies.”  She said resting her hand on his stomach.**

**Jensen smiled. “Thanks mom. This is my last chance, can't lose them.”**

**Chapter 3**

**~October~**

**Jensen had finally gotten out of his wheelchair and was walking on his own without any help but still found it very hard to move.  He moved a lot better if he had his cane with him; it was one small step at a time.  He had been dreading this day.  The day Jared and Priestly came home to throw their mother’s surprise birthday party.  He wasn’t ready to see them.  He still hadn’t told them that he was still expecting and nor did he want to.  Jensen heart jumps when he heard the door bell.  He let them in since he was the only one at home. He opened the door and shut it behind them not saying a word.**

**“Well hello to you too.”**

**Jensen stared at the back of the door. “What you two can’t figure it out I don’t want to see you right now.”**

**“Jensen we didn’t do anything. Sorry, we’re in love.”**

**Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m only doing this for mom.”**

**“Where is she?”  Priestly asked.**

**“Out and will be out for a few hours.”**

**“Great. We can get everything set up.”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“I see you’re moving well.”**

**“Oh, if well is taking ten minutes to get to your bedroom from the living room then yes, I’m doing well.”**

**“Hey, he was being nice.”**

**Jensen turned around and looked at them both.  “I wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for you.  So, if you’re wondering, yes I have a lot of piled up anger at you both.  Let’s just get this party ready for mom tonight.”**

**They both stared at Jensen; they had kind of tuned him out because they were more focused on how big Jensen had gotten since getting out of the hospital.**

**“I figure Jared can move the furniture around to make more room.  Priestly, you can do the food.”**

**“Um… He’ll eat it all before the party.”**

**“Hey!”**

**“What, you will.”**

**“As a matter a fact it’s your kid who will, not me.”**

**“For her to get the food you have to put in your mouth.”**

**Jensen rolled his eyes. “Enough!  Priestly, you put up decorations. They’re in my bedroom.  I’ll do the damn food.” He said as he walked in to the kitchen.**

**“What crawled up his ass?”**

**Priestly shook his head and waddled in to Jensen’s room where he saw the balloons floating around and the box of decorations on the bed. He started pulling the balloons out as Jared pushed back the couch and chairs. As the hours went by, the house began to look more festive and the smell of good food permeated the air.**

**Jensen began setting the food out on the dining table, ignoring the pain that had steadily increased in his back.  He had broken on of the few rules he had to not be on his feet for a long period to time.  As he places the last tray on the table, his right leg gives out on him, causing the tray to fall a little hard on the table.**

**“Hey, don’t toss the tray down on the table.”**

**“I can do anything I want.”**

**Jared huffed.  He wanted this to be over with.**

**The guest start showing up and Priestly greeted them as Jensen got ready.  But, he found himself unable to find anything that fit him since he was showing more than the last time he’d dressed up. He sighed.  He walked over to the door of his room and looked out and saw Jared putting his and Priestly’s bags in the other bedroom. “Jared?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Um... Could I borrow some clothes from Priestly?”**

**“It wouldn’t be a problem if you’d lay off the junk food and chips.”**

**Jensen eyes went wide.  “Just forget it.” He slammed the door shut.**

**Priestly heard the slam and went down the hallway. “Hey, we got guests.”**

**“Let’s go party.” Jared said as he walked Priestly back to the party.**

**Jensen comes out and joins the party in jeans and a nice black dress shirt.  Jensen stayed away from Jared.  Everyone got quiet when their mother came up the walkway and yelled surprise when she walked in.**

**Jared talked to some of the guest.  “Jared how many kids are you expecting?”**

**Jared smiled. “One and she’s due next month.”**

**Jensen happen to overhear it and that pissed him off.**

**“Dinner’s ready everyone.”**

**They lead the guests to the dining room where all the food was waiting.  Their mother stood at the head of the table. “I’d like to make a toast.  Thank you all for coming. Thanks you to my wonderful boys who made this possible.  I wish my sweet husband could be here but I can’t wait until next year when my lovely grandkids will be here with us to celebrate.”**

**Jensen’s eyes went wide when he heard the last part.**

**Jared looked at Priestly who was looking at him. “You said it was just Jenny.”**

**“It is.”**

**Jared stood up and looked over at Jensen.  “You lied.”**

**Jensen looked up at him. “So, what if I did?  I’m pregnant.”**

**“I see that you and Michael got the job done. Now you got your dream.”**

**Everyone glared at Jensen as if he had done the wrong.  “Fuck You! Jared.”  He slowly stands finding the pain getting worse and making it harder to move. “I’m not the one who slept with my brother and knocked him up.  I didn’t do anything wrong.”**

**“So, carrying someone else’s child isn’t wrong.”**

**“Get off your high horse.  You went behind my back and slept around with Priestly while I found myself home alone with no one to talk to except for my bodyguard Michael. I only had him and my mother wish me a Happy Birthday because my brother and husband forgot. And why was that? Oh! Because all they wanted to do was fuck each other.”**

**“Oh, that again. You know how sorry we were.”**

**Jensen throws up his hands. “I give up. Make everyone think I’m the bad person in the marriage.  I don’t care anymore.  I stopped caring the night I found you two doing it in our bed.” That got a gasp out of everyone at the table.  Jensen walked over to the doorway leading to the hallway and his bedroom. He looks back at Jared. “By the way, I never cheated on you. I wouldn’t do that to you and I would never do that to Michael’s wife.  You are expecting your Jenny next month but she’s not the only one coming.”  He stormed out of the dining room and into his bedroom.**

**Priestly stood up and looked at Jared. “What the hell is your problem?”**

**“What did I do?”**

**“You know for a fact he wouldn’t cheat on you. That child is yours. Most likely from when you were making up for forgetting his birthday. I assume you two were with each other.”**

**“But after fifteen years? He finally gets pregnant now?”**

**“It’s possible.”**

**“Boys lets finish dinner.”**

**“Sorry mom.”**

**“It’s alright.  He need to get that off his chest sooner or later.”**

**They both sat back down and went back to eating.**

**~3am~**

**Jensen wakes up in so much pain he can’t speak. He tries to move which causes the pain to get worse.  His arm flails, trying for the light on the nightstand and knocks it to the floor, causing it to break.**

**Priestly, Jared and their mother woke up to the sound of breaking glass.  They all walk out of their bedrooms.**

**“What was that?”**

**“I don’t know.”**

**“Maybe we should check on Jensen.”**

**They all walked into Jensen’s room and flipped on the lights and were alarmed to see how pale he was.**

**Their mother rushed forward. “Jensen what’s wrong?”**

**“Back….Stomach” Was all he could get out.**

**“We need to get him to the hospital.”**

**Jared nodded and picked Jensen up out of the bed in his arms as Priestly quickly pack a bag for him and their mother got his wheel chair. They rushed him to the hospital.  It was along wait for the doctor come out.**

**“How is he?”**

**“He resting for now.  He’ll be able to go home in the morning.”**

**“What’s wrong with him?”**

**His back went in to a bad spasm from overworking the muscle. He didn’t have any feeling in his legs when he came in.  The feeling is starting to come back but he need time for the inflammation of the nerves to go back down which could take a week or longer. He needs to be on bed rest for at least a week”**

**“We’ll make sure he rests.”**

**The doctor nodded. “You can see him but no stress. He’s been through a lot tonight.”**

**They all crowd into the hospital room where Jensen is partially sitting up in the bed.**

**“How are you feeling?” His mother asks as she wipes away a few tears.**

**“I’ve been better.” Jensen replies.**

**“You just get some rest and you can come home in the morning.”**

**Jensen nodded and closed his eyes. They all stay until the doctor releases Jensen at noon. They take Jensen home and put him back in bed.**

**Later that day Jensen pulls out the ultrasound pictures of the babies and is looking at them when his mother and Priestly come in with food.**

**“You need to eat.”**

**“I’m not hungry.”  His mother places the food on the nightstand.**

**“Please eat.”**

**Jensen just rolls over and closes his eyes.**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

**Jensen gets out of bed for the first time since he got the okay from his doctor to get up and walk around a little.  He walks into the living room where everyone is sitting watching television.  They all look at him and smile.**

**“Good to see you out of bed.”**

**“Um…yeah.”**

**“You’re losing weight.” Jared stated.**

**Jensen looked down at his stomach.  “The doctor said I would.”**

**“You need to eat.” Their mother said.**

**“I’m not hungry.   I’m just going to go get some water.”**

**Their mother was up off the couch. “I’ll get it.  You sit down.”**

**She headed in to the kitchen as Jensen just looked at old family pictures on the mantel.  He arched his back as it started to hurt.  Jared walks over to him.**

**“You need to sit down.”**

**“I’m fine.” Jensen said pushing Jared away from him.**

**“Jensen, Jared’s right. This is your first time up and walking in two weeks. You should take it easy”**

**Jensen turned around and looked at them all. “I want you all to leave me alone. I want you to be out of my sight.  I came here to get away from you two but here you are again.  Just leave me alone.”**

**“Hey, no matter what you are still my brother and my husband.  I will always be here when you’re sick or hurt.”**

**Jensen starts to sway and his mother grabs him by the waist.  “Jensen.”**

**Jensen pulls his mother arm off his waist.  “I just want to go a second without seeing you two together.”  He walks back to his room letting the door slam behind him as he lies down on his bed.  He lets the tears that he’s kept pent up finally fall.**

**Priestley looks at his mother who had tears in her eyes. “He’ll be fine mom.  He just needs time.”**

**“Mom, we’ll leave so he can recover.”**

**“This is a pain he can’t recover from.”   She turned and looked at them both.  “He lost the babies.”**

**“What?”  Jared couldn’t move.**

**Priestly walked up to his mother. “What do you mean he lost the babies?”**

**“When I grabbed him, his stomach, I could feel it.  It’s like right after you give birth.  You guys said it looked like he lost weight.”**

**Priestly walks over to Jared and hugs him.  “He needs you.”**

**Jared can’t respond he just nods.  He walks back toward Jensen’s room and opens the door and is hit with the sound of Jensen’s quiet sobs.   He feels his heart break as he stares at Jensen’s back.  He walks over to the bed and lies down behind Jensen and grips his hand.  “I’m so sorry.”  He presses a kiss to the back of his neck and smiles when Jensen’s hand grips his back.**

**Jensen wanted his husband back but, not this way.  This just reminded him of everything he gave up for him and now he’ll never ever have it.  “Jared, don’t talk.  Just listen.  I loved you so much.   I was willing to put my dreams on hold so you could get yours.  I gave up a wonderful job to move out to D.C.  Then, just when I thought ‘now I can start the family I’ve always wanted’ I realized it wasn’t going to happen. I wouldn’t see you for days, even weeks at a time.  Then you forget my birthday because you were so wrapped up in having sex with your lover.  Well, Priestly had you first and I’m giving you back to him.  Cause I don’t need this shit. The one chance I had to have a child is gone now.  I knew I was taking a big chance on wanting this when I’m forty two.  You two go take care of that little girl.”**

**“No, Jensen, I love you and that never changed.  I know I did something stupid but, I’m in love with you. But, I’m in love with Priestly too.  When I’m with him I want to be with you and it’s the same for when I’m with you.”**

**Jensen picks up Jared hand and kisses it.  “I will always love you Jared. I can never go back to the way we were.  I’m telling you I’m giving you to Priestly and I’ll be the uncle you see on the holidays.”**

**“No, I can’t live without you.” Jared pleads.**

****

**Jensen takes a deep breath in before his hand wraps around Jared’s middle finger and started pulling it back until Jared lets go of his hand. “Ow! Jensen that hurt.”**

**Jensen rolls over and looks Jared in the eyes before he shoves him off the bed.  He storms to the closet and grabbed his bag and some clothes and walks out of the room.**

**“Jensen stop.”**

**Jensen stops at the front door.   “I can’t do this anymore.  At least out all this crap I found out something about myself I didn’t know.  How strong I am.  But, I can’t stay here and pretend nothing happened.  I see my husband with my brother carrying the child I wanted for fifteen years.  I see how much they are in love and wonder where that love went in my marriage.  Now, just think I don’t have a husband, a job and now don’t have my twins.  I can’t go back to that life and play like all this never happened. I can’t stay and watch you have your little prefect life.  So, just let me go.  I will always be your brother but as of right now I can’t be around you two.”**

**“Jensen sweetheart, before you leave I want you to know you can call me whenever you need someone talk to and you can come home whenever you want.  Just take care of yourself.”  She walked over to him and kisses him on the cheek.**

**“I will mom. Thanks.”  He walks out and gets into his SUV and speeds down the road.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jensen sits on the couch in the private home he’s renting.  Over the past few weeks he had mourned the loss of the babies and realized he hadn’t done anything in his marriage to pushed Jared to Priestly.  Maybe he could have fought harder or tried putting a stop to it sooner.  He found himself debating if he wanted to go home for Thanksgiving and be forced to see them again. Decision finally made, he picked up the bag that had been packed for days and headed home.**

**Jared and Priestly went back to their jobs and now were just waiting for Jenny to come in to the world.  They wanted to spend Thanksgiving at their mom’s before the baby came.  They both tried not to talk or think of Jensen more because it hurt not knowing where he was or how he was.  They both knew their mother wanted all of them home for the holidays so they prepared for the drive home.**

**Their mother had gotten the whole house ready.  The table was set and she hoped they made it in before the winter storm hit.  She had just finished making a fire when the doorbell rang.  She answered and smile seeing Jared and Priestly standing there.  “I do believe your about to pop.”**

**“I feel like it.” Priestly hugged his mom followed closely by Jared.**

**“Come in.”**

**They both stood in front of the fire. “Any word from Jensen?”**

**“No, the last time was over two and half weeks ago. Just letting me know he was fine and not to worry.  But I worry about all three of you.” She paused before adding, “Dinner will be around six.”**

**“Do you need any help?”**

**“No, you two just take it easy and watch the games.  There are some snacks on the table.”  Jared flipped on the game.**

**Their mom is placing the last bowl of food on the table when the doorbell rings.   “Come sit down and I’ll answer the door.”  She smiles when she sees Jensen standing there.  He looks good, having lost all the weight left from his pregnancy and weight he had put on before it. “You look good.”**

**“Thanks. I just needed time.  I hope I’m not late.”**

**“No, we were just about to sit down. Get in here before you catch a cold.”   He walks in and puts his bag down by the door.  “Jared set another plate.”**

**“Sure mom, who’s joining us?” He sets the place before he turns and sees Jensen. “You look good.”**

**“Um...Thanks.”**

**“Now sit down. I want everyone to say what they are thankful for.  I’m thankful for having all three of my sons here.”**

**Jared looked them all.  “I’m thankful for having a wonderful family.”**

**Priestly decided to go next.  “I’m thankful for the little one and the new blessing she will bring.”**

**“I’m thankful for the love and support of my family.” Jensen finishes. “So, you’re due any day now?”**

**Priestly looks up at him. “Yeah, I’m due next week actually.”**

**They all have a nice quite dinner. When the plates are cleared their mom makes a suggestion. “I thought you guys would like to downtown for the lighting of the tree.”**

**“I’d like that but can we take separate cars? I’d like to talk to Priestly privately,” replies Jensen.**

**“Um…”**

**“Jared it’s fine. Jensen and I can ride together and you and mom can ride in the other car.”**

**“Alright, let’s go.”**

**Jared and their mom get in the first SUV as Jensen and Priestly get in the second just as it starts to snow.   Jensen smiled when he saw Michael was their driver.**

**“It’s been a while Jensen. You look good.”**

**Jensen smiled. “I’ve been getting that a lot.**

**As Michael drove the snow began to come down harder.  Suddenly, the car skidded on a patch of black ice. Michael over corrects which causes the wheels to lock up and the car to flip over several times before landing right side up. Jensen is the first to wake up with his head pounding.  He tries to look out of the spider web cracked window but all he sees is a blanket of white and a splash of red from where his head had hit the glass.  He looks over at Priestly who is still unconscious.  He undoes his seatbelt and reaches over the front seat to Michael. Who was he finds slumped over the steering wheel dead.**

**He turns back to Priestly and taps his cheek.  Priest… Priestly wake up.”**

**Priestly started to come around when he hears Jensen’s voice.  “Jen, what happened?”**

**“We’ve been in an accident.”**

**Priestly starts to respond when a sharp pain arcs across his belly and he realizes he’s in labor.  He wraps his arms around his stomach. “Oh no, Jenny not now!”**

**“I want to move you to the back we’ll have more room back there. He pushes the seat back down helps Priestly over gets him to lie down.**

**“It’s getting cold.” Priestly shivers.**

**“I know but Jared will find us.”**

**They waited until Priestly spoke in a pained grunt.  “I need to push.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**Priestly just stared at him. “Yes.  She wants out now.”**

**Jensen removed his pants and gasped when he looked down and saw the head.  “Oh God, her head is right there. Push when you feel the next contraction.” Priestly pushed and pushed and before they knew it Jenny was squirming in Jensen’s hands and crying.  Jensen laid her on Priestly’s chest and pulled off his sweater to wrap Jenny in to keep her warm.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**“Mr. President, we have lost contact with the second car.”**

**“Turn back now.”  The car quickly turns around drives back looking for the car. The SUV stops when they see fresh tire marks on the road.  They call for help.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**“How is she doing?”  Jensen watched Priestly holding his daughter as his vision began to waver.**

**“She sleeping. But it getting colder and I can tell your freezing.”**

**“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”   He moved closer to Priestly.**

**“Talk to me.”**

**“About what? I can’t wait to spoil this niece of mine.” Priestly smiled at that.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**“Sir, stay in the car.”**

**“No. Mom, you stay here.”**

**Jared and his bodyguard head over to the car which looked like it had been through a lot.  Luckily, an ambulance and two police cars pulled up at the same time.   They couldn’t get the driver’s door open so they break the passenger side window.**

**Priestly looks up when he hears the window break.  “We’re in the back.” Jared rushed to the back getting the door open and was stunned to see his daughter in Priestly arms. “Are guys alright?”**

**“Been better. She’s fine.”**

**“Michael’s dead.”**

**They get Priestly and Jenny out of the back and Jared stays with Jensen in the car while they’re being checked out.  Jensen slowly slides out the back.  “Jen, thanks for being here for them.” He turns to go see his daughter.**

**“Hey, Jay…”  Jared turns around and manages to catch Jensen just as he collapses. “Jensen.”  Jared lifts him into his arms and carries him over to the ambulance. Everyone was rushed to the hospital.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jared and his mother wait in the private hospital room with Priestly and Jenny for any news on Jensen.  “Sweetheart, she’s beautiful.”**

**“I don’t know what I would have done if Jensen hadn’t been there.”**

**“I know we are pretty lucky to have him.”**

**One of the bodyguards comes in the room carrying a small wrapped package. “We found this in the car.” Jared takes the box, reading the label and hands it to Priestly.**

**“It’s for you.”**

**Priestly opens the box to find a pretty pink dress nestled inside.  “Jenny I think you’ll look so pretty in this.”  Jared leaned over and kissed him on his head.  “We’ll have to thank him.”**

**“I want Jensen to take over for me while I recover.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jensen wakes up in his hospital room alone.  He tries to sit up but stops and lays back down when his head pounds and the room spins.  A nurse walks in. “Glad to see you awake Mr. Kinkade. You had a nasty head wound but you’ll be fine. You just need to rest. Your brother and his daughter are doing fine as well.”  Jensen just barely nods his head before his eyes are closing again.**

**It wasn’t until a whole day later when Jensen fully wakes up to someone holding his hand. He figured it was his mother until he opened his eyes and saw Jared sitting there holding his hand.  “I think you should be with Priestly right now.”**

**Jared looks up.  “You need me.  He’s fine and mom with him but you need me right now.”**

**“I don’t remember saying I needed you. You should be enjoying your daughter.”**

**Jared stood up and leaned over him kissing him on his lips.  “I can’t thank you enough for being there for them.  I’m so sorry it took me this long to figure out how lucky I am to have you in my life.”**

**Jared leaves the room to go visit with his daughter.**

**Chapter Five**

**Jensen stood over Michael’s grave.  He kneeled down placing flowers on the newly turned dirt. “Thank you for being my friend and listening to me.”  He stands quietly for a moment before walking to the car waiting for him.  He’s driven back to the house so he can get started with work.**

**Jared just watches Priestly as he feeds their daughter breakfast.  “I can’t believe she here.”**

**“I know it still feels like a dream.”**

**Jensen walked in.  “Morning.”**

**“Breakfast?”**

**“Just coffee.”  Jared hands him a cup.**

**“You need to eat.”**

**“Hey you guys might be parents but you’re not mine.”  He takes a long sip before sitting it down.  He lets out a sigh.**

**“You know we have to make Christmas special for her.” Priestly said as he looked at his little girl.**

**“Oh she’ll love it tomorrow.”**

**“Jensen.”  Jensen was shaken out of his thoughts. “What?”**

**“Are you alright?”**

**“It’s just been a tough day.  I’m fine.”**

**“I thought we were all fine with this.”**

**Jensen looks up at them with a few tears in his eyes.  “I have a meeting to attend to.”**

**“Jensen, talk.”**

**Jensen takes one more sip of his coffee and takes a deep breath in.  “I’m fine with this.  It just today would have been my due date. I’ll see you later.” He walks out.**

**“I didn’t know.” Jared said looking at Priestly.**

**“Jared, only he knew.  He just needs time.”**

**~January~**

**Jensen walks into his bedroom after another week of long meetings and flops onto his bed.  He was so tired he hadn’t eaten all day.  He just wanted this to be over.  He slept in the next morning.  When he got dressed he realized none of his clothes fit him.  They were too big for him these days.  He went to see Jared and Priestly.  “When do think you’ll be ready to come back?”**

**Priestly looked up at him. “I’m really enjoying being a father.”**

**“I can’t keep doing this.”**

**Jared looked over at him. “Why not?”**

**Jensen looked at him.  “I agreed to do this until Priestly was up to it and that was two months ago.  I’m so busy I can’t find the time to eat and when I get home I’m so tired I practically pass out.  None of my clothes fit anymore.  I’m really tired.  I’m sorry but I quit.”  Jensen walks out.**

**Priestly looked over at Jared. “He’s done a lot for us and we both now how hard the past year has been. He doesn’t need to make himself sick.  Hey, I have an idea.”**

**Jared looked over at him with a smirk. “What would that be?”**

**“When I get back to work someone has to watch Jenny.  Besides mom, he’s the only person I truly trust with her when neither one of us is here.  So lets ask him if he’d like to be her nanny while we are working.”**

**Jared smiled. “I can’t hurt.”**

**Jensen walked in the dinning room where Priestly and Jared waited. “How’s my niece doing?”**

**“She sleeping.  Jen, Jay and I want to ask you something.  I can’t say how grateful I am for what you’ve done these past months since Jenny was born and don’t get me started on her birth.” He smiled.  “Your still part of this whole family in charged here.  Even though your not with Jared everyone still sees you has the First Man. I wanted to ask if you would stay here in the White House with us as Jenny’s nanny.  I mean you and mom are only ones I trust her with and I know would protect her.”  Jensen looked over at Jared.**

**“We both want this but, if you don’t feel like it we completely understand. You know the election is this year so it might only be for a few months.”**

**Jensen has a seat at the table.  “Wow.”  He takes a drink of water from his glass.  “I understand where you guys are coming from and I’ll be happy to do it.  But we have to have a set time where you guys will take her and be with her.  I’m not going to do this until she starts talking and I don’t want her to start thinking I’m her daddy.”**

**“We agree.  We can make sure a least one of us is here at night and let you off to do anything you need to do.”**

**“Sounds like a plan.”**

**~March 1 st~**

**Jared sits at the table feeding Jenny with Priestly sitting across from him waiting for breakfast to be served.   Jensen comes into the dining room not in the best of moods.  He sits down in his normal spot in the middle of them both and tries not to look at Jared as he feeds Jenny.  He takes a long sip from his coffee and shakily puts it back down.  The anger was building up more as he sat there.**

**“Is something wrong?”**

**“No, just more salt being added to old wounds.”**

**Jared looked up.  “Do I need to take her to another room?”**

**“No, I’m not mad at her.   I’m mad at you.” Jensen throws his napkin on to his breakfast. “I wish I could have one birthday when my husband’s not doing my brother and knocking him up.**

**“Hey.”**

**“Or where I’m served divorce papers.”  Jensen gets up to leave the room. “By the way, happy birthday Priestly.”**

**“Jensen, I’m sorry I didn’t know they would be mailing them so soon. I’m just doing what you wanted.”**

**Jensen took a deep breath that got caught in the back of his throat.  “I just wish you waited a little bit longer.”  He walked out of the dining room.**

**Jared looked at Priestly.  “How do we keep ruining his birthdays?”**

**“We don’t mean to. Maybe next year we’ll treat him to something special.”**

**“Knowing us we’ll be announcing were getting married or your expecting again.”**

**“I don’t think so. One kid is enough for me.  Why would I have to be the one to get knocked up?”**

**“You got the figure for it.” Priestly just rolled his eyes.**

**~May~**

**Jensen sits on his bed with not one but two empty containers of ice cream as he reads over the paper he had received in the mail that morning, which would have been his and Jared seventeenth anniversary.  The paper telling him that he and Jared were officially divorced.**

**Priestly and Jared waited for Jensen to join them for dinner.  They both smile when Jensen comes in wearing shades to cover his swollen eyes. Jensen takes a seat at the table as a plate of food is placed in front of him. The smell of the food makes his stomach turn.**

**Jared looked over at him. “You alright?”**

**Jensen takes a deep breath in before answering him. “Just a little queasy.”**

**“Hey, if your coming down with something we can change our plans and you don’t have to watch Jenny.”**

**“Not coming down with anything.  Go to your event.”**

**“You’re not hung over are you?”  Priestly asked knowing Jensen was acting out of character.**

**“No.”**

**“Are we going to be uncles?”  Jared had to throw out as a joke.**

**Jensen’s head shot over in his direction. “No, it’s probably the gallon of ice cream I ate today after getting my final divorce papers in the mail, on what should have been my seventeenth anniversary.  So if you don’t mind I’m just going to skip dinner and go check on my niece.”  He walks out of the room.**

**“I would have killed myself by now.”**

**Jared looks up at Priestly.  “How the hell can all this crap be happening to him?  Hell, if anyone doesn’t deserve that it’s him but, he keeps getting knocked down when things start to look good.”**

**Priestly looked at him.  “Let’s say from this point we will give him a year without any emotional pain. Let him get his life back together.  So, no announcing were getting married.”**

**“Or having another kid,” added Jared.**

**“That was never going to happen anyway and if it did I would so kill you.”**

**“Yes, I know gotta keep your good looks.”**

**~November~**

**Jensen was at their mother’s house with Jenny since Jared and Priestly decide they wanted to be in Texas to find out if they were going to be reelected.  Jenny was sleeping but, at the moment Jensen found himself in the bathroom being sick. Once it passed he walked back out the living room where his mother was watching the results come in. “Mom, Jenny’s asleep but could you keep an eye on her?”**

**“Sure.”  She turned around and saw how pale he looked.  “What wrong?”**

**“I think I’ve come down with something and I don’t want to give it to her.  I’m going to go to bed now.”**

**“Alright. You let me know if you need anything. Don’t worry about her I’ll watch her.  You just get better.”**

**It wasn’t until a few hours later when Jared and Priestly come walking in all happy about the news.  They were doing another term. “Hey, mom did you see?”**

**“I’ve been watching since the first results came in. I’m so proud of you boys.”**

**“Where’s Jen?”**

**“He went to bed a few hours ago.”**

**“I thought he would celebrate with us.”**

**“Jared he would but he came down with something.  He went to bed and asked me to watch over Jenny. She’s been asleep the whole time”**

**“Hell, if I had a cold I would have stayed up.”**

**“Oh shut it.”  They turned around to see Jensen standing there pale and green. “You would be saying otherwise after four trips to the bathroom.”’**

**“Sweetheart what are doing up? I hope we didn’t wake you.”**

**“I was just getting some water.”**

**“Let me get that.”  She headed in to the kitchen and got a bottle of water.**

**“Did you hear?” asked Jared.**

**“Got a TV in my room.”**

**“Isn’t it great? The three of us will be in the White House for another four years.”**

**“When you get better we’ll all go out and celebrate Jenny’s first birthday.”**

**That’s when Jensen looked up at them both and realized it had been a year. A year since he was shot. A year since he lost his babies.  A year since he lost one of his best friends. And he had nothing to show for that year.  He was a divorced man who was babysitting is ex-husband and brother’s child while they worked.**

**“Jensen are you alright?”**

**“No.”**

**“What is it?”**

**Jensen takes the water from his mother.  “I just realized it’s been a year of my crappy life and don’t have anything good to show for it. I’m divorced; I don’t have any friends to talk to anymore and I’m taking care of my ex-husband and brother’s kid.  I never thought it would be like this. I thought I would be back to teaching.  Not a nanny.  I just realized my life sucks.”  He headed in to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.**

**No one had expected that little outburst but Jared and Priestly could see where it was coming from. They had daughter and were now looking at four new years as President and Vice President while Jensen was looking at the next four years as a nanny for the President’s family. That’s when Jared finally realized he really didn’t have a First Man anymore, just an ex husband. “We have to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”**

**“Right now he’s too sick.”**

**“But the both of you better make sure that whatever you do won’t hurt him in anyway.  You don’t know what will be the thing that will send him over the edge.”**

**~December~**

**Jensen walked in to his bedroom after coming back from the doctor.  He had decided something that no one knew of.  He was going to be a dad.  He had his folder of possible sperm donors and he had been started medication to make sure he had produced more eggs for the time they implanted the sperm.  He was just reading over the possible donors see if one jumped out.**

**~Valentine’s Day~**

**Jared laid with Priestly in his arms after having a wonderful time waking up that morning.  “I so can’t wait to have some more fun after the party tonight.”**

**Priestly smiled. “Maybe we could sneak away and have some early fun.”**

**“We just might be able to.”  Their alone time was interrupted when Jenny woke up.**

**Later that night Jared stumbled in to his bedroom and smiled when he saw Priestly standing over Jenny’s crib. “Is she alright?”**

**“Just a diaper change. She’s almost back to sleep.”  Jared walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him on the bed and before Jensen knew it Jared was in him. Jensen’s mind screamed for him to stop and tell Jared it was really him but, his heart was telling him one more time.**

**“We better get back to the party.”**

**“I’ll be down shortly.” Jared nodded and got dressed.**

**~March~**

**Jensen lay on the doctor’s table ready to be implanted.  He was waiting for the doctor to do one last exam to see if the eggs where there. “Jensen, we can’t do the procedure.”**

**Jensen sat up. “What?  Why?”  The doctor pointed at the screen and that’s when everything when blank.  Before he knew it he was back at the White House still trying to process what the doctor had found.  He walked in the dinning room.**

**“Are we going to be uncles?”**

**Jensen looked at them both. “No, she wasn’t able to do it.”**

**“Why?  You said she said everything looking good.”**

**“Jen, you know you aren’t getting any younger.  This was one of your last chances.”**

**“Don’t you think I know that?  I didn’t plan to go up there and let her tell me she can’t do the procedure because of something she found.  I don’t even know why I told you guys.” Jensen stood up and left the room going to his bedroom.**

**“Oh, God.”**

**“I hope he’s okay.”  Jared held Priestly.**

**“He will be.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**In his bedroom Jensen found himself ripping of his shirt.  He stared at his stomach in the mirror.**

**“This isn’t how it was supposed to happen now.”  He couldn’t be implanted cause he was already pregnant with four embryos.  On top of that they were Jared’s.  He knew that night he should have stopped Jared because of the medicine he was on but yet Jensen couldn’t lie he was still in love with Jared.  He couldn’t turn off a twenty year relationship like a switch. Before he knew the mirror was broken and Jenny was crying.  Jensen sighed and went to Jenny knowing he had woken her up.  He picked her up. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” As he held her all the emotions of wanting kids with Jared, him losing babies, watching Jared move on with Priestly and him alone with four babies on the way with no job except for family nanny came crashing down on him. He sat down in the rocking chair and rocked Jenny.  “Jenny, I don’t know if I can do this alone.  The one time I need your father the most I don’t have him cause your daddy has him.”**

**Jared and Priestly heard the glass break and heard Jenny crying and had headed up to check on her when they saw Jensen rocking her has his own tears fell. Priestly took the sleeping Jenny from Jensen’s arms and put her in her crib as Jared knelt down in front of him and gripped Jensen hands.**

**“Jensen, please tell us what wrong.”**

**Jensen looked up at Jared eyes. “It was never supposed to be this way.  When I need you I don’t have you.  I was never supposed to be planning on have a kid alone. I was supposed to do it with you.”**

**“Whatever it is we are here for you. You hear me.  Jensen, I will always be here for you know matter what.”**

**“You weren’t before.  You got so in to you and Priest that you saved him over me.  You say this now but I don’t know that if I need you won’t be too busy for me.  I can’t do this alone, not again.” Jensen pushed Jared out of the way and headed back to his room.**

**Jared looked up at Priestly. “Call mom.” Priestly just nodded.**

**Jared walked quietly over to Jensen’s room to find him laying on his bed and that when he saw the broken mirror and realized what had woken Jenny up.  Jared just let his body do all the talking as he found himself laying behind Jensen and wrapping his arms around him.  “I’m always here for you never forget that.  I know I’ve been ass in the past but I’m here for you.”  Jared let Jensen turn around and just held him as Jensen cried in to his chest. Priestly stood at the door watching them.  Not once had they seen Jensen this upset in their life.  Jared stayed with Jensen even after he had fallen asleep.  He had just kept holding him as Priestly waited up for their mother.**

**“How is he?” their mother asked after she finally arrived.**

**“Mom, I’ve never seen him like this. Not even when our folks died or dad.  I think what ever happened at the doctor’s was the last straw.  Jared’s with him now.  He broke the mirror in his room which makes me think we can’t leave him alone.  He sleeping right now.”**

**“What happened today?”**

**“Today was when they were going to put his donor sperm in to him. But he said the doctor found something and told him she couldn’t do it.  He almost chewed our heads off when we asked if we were going to be uncles. He left and Jenny started crying we get up to her room to find Jensen sitting in the dark with rocking her as he was crying.  He told Jared he needed him but Jared never there when he needs him and that whatever’s happening wasn’t the way it was suppose to go.  Mom, we are both so scared right now.”**

**“Let’s just give him time. If I have to I’ll stay and watch Jenny.”**

**Jared walked in. “Hey.”**

**“How is he?”**

**“Sleeping.  He not doing that great.  He won’t talk.”**

**Priestly sighed. “You need to get to bed.  You fly out in the morning.”**

**“I can’t leave him now.”**

**“But as the President you have to.  Mom says she’ll watch over Jenny.”**

**“Alright.  But you call me if anything happens.”**

**~April~**

**Jensen came walking in from an early morning doctor appointment, his stomach still cramping.  He still couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone.  And the way it was going he wasn’t going to until he was four months.  He slowly sat down at the table. It really helped that their mother was staying there.  A breakfast plate was placed down in front of him and suddenly, all the color drained out of Jensen’s face.  Their mother rushed over to him and held him.**

**“Close your eyes.  Take a slow deep breath in.” she tells him as she picks up his napkin dipping it in the ice water and places it on the back of his neck.  Priestly removes the food from his sight.**

**“When Jared suppose to be back?”**

**Priestly was surprised when Jensen spoke.  “Tomorrow; he’s been asking about you.”**

**Jensen pulled back from his mother and took the napkin. “Good.  I know Jenny’s been missing her dad.”**

**Priestly smiled as he feeds Jenny.  “Yeah but, I’ll be leaving next. I’ll be going out of the country next month and may be gone for two or three months to help build a school.”**

**Jensen laughed.  “What do you know about school?”  He took in a deep breath.  “Let me go.”**

**“In your conduction I don’t think so.”**

**“I’m fine.  I can do it. I’m the one who’s a teacher.  Let me do it. Mom’s already watching Jenny.  You and Jay can stay here and work on other projects.  Hey, if I need you guys I’ll call. But, I know you can’t handle being away from Jenny that long and I know you won’t take her with you.”**

**Priestly hated when Jensen was right.  But he also hated Jensen doing this while he was sick.  “Fine, but on one condition.  You don’t withhold anything from us. If you start getting sicker you let us know and not when you’re in a hospital.  We have to the right to check in on you.”**

**“Fine.”**

*********

**Jared lies in bed with Priestly. “How’s Jen?”**

**“Well, let see, yesterday he almost blew chunks at the breakfast table. Then somehow, he talked me into agreeing to let him go out of the country for two or three months to build a school. I did tell him that we can check up on him whenever we want and he can’t withhold if he’s getting sicker.”**

**“That’s just great. I swear I don’t think he thinking in the right mind set these days.  He needs to be here with family.”**

**“But you know how much he loves kids and helping people like this might be what he needs now.  I know I’m as scared as you after what I saw yesterday I have never seen him looks so bad other than that night of mom’s birthday party.”**

**“Fine he can do it but I will kill him if he lies to us.”**

**~May~**

**Jensen walked off the plane to be greeted by a gentleman who was probably about his age but maybe a little older. He looked strong besides having a nice sized belly. It was a tropical paradise.  “Welcome. Thank you for helping us build our first school.”**

**“Thank you. It’s so pretty here.”   All the trees had fruit on them and different kinds of flowers were blooming all over the place.**

**“Thank you. I would like for you meet my wives.”  That’s when he noticed seven women all ranging from all size and ages.  He found out the first on and the biggest of the wives was his first wife and his newest wife was the skinniest of them all.  He walked in to the town he saw all the men had some size of a belly except the kids and teens. “Here you are measured by happiness and wealth by how your belly shows.  Once you’re married your wives are suppose to show their love and support with food. The more love and support you have the bigger the belly.” He said while patting his own round stomach. “After a long day working the wives show their love and support.  I have twenty five kids.  Do you have any kids?”**

**“Um…wow.  No, I don’t now.”**

**“You have a wife?”**

**“No, I had a husband.  We’re no longer together.”**

**“Oh, I’m sorry.  I have some who have husbands here. We have a feast waiting and while you are here building our school I want you to eat with my family. My food is your food.”**

**“Oh wow.”  He was stunned when they came upon this huge house made out of bamboo.  “It’s lovely.”**

**“Thank you.  I add on when a new wife or child comes along. Now, the food waits. Come, let us eat.” He has a man take Jensen’s bags as sits down at a very long table. “Eat to your heart’s content.”  The food arranged from fruit to fish to pork.  By the time dinner was done Jensen was stuffed.**

**Over the next month the school came along nicely, as did Jensen’s belly.  He didn’t know if it was from the food or the four babies he carried or a combination of both. He knew since he was heading home he was going have to tell his family soon.  He still couldn’t believe he was pregnant and on top of that, Jared was the father.   He walked off the plane to find no one waiting for him.  He let out a heavy sigh as he got in to the car taking him home.  He walked in to the White House and headed up to his bedroom and started unpacking.**

**“It’s great to have you home.”**

**He turned to the door to see his mother standing there. “Thanks mom. It’s good to be home.”  Still unpacking he asked, “Where are Jared and Priest?”**

**“Jared is over in Europe and Priestly is in Asia.”**

**“Jenny?” That’s when she came toddling in.  Jensen couldn’t help but smile at that. He picked her up.**

**“Your getting so big.”  Jenny patted his belly. “Yes I know. I am too.”**

**“Dinner’s waiting if you’re hungry.”  Jensen nodded and headed down.**

**Jared was the first to come home.  He went to go check on Jenny and smiled as he saw her playing with Jensen and her grandmother.  “You look like your having fun.”  Jenny ran to him the best she could and Jared picks her up swinging her round.**

**“It’s great to have back home. She missed her daddy.  But now, it’s her naptime.”  Their mother took Jenny from Jared’s arms after he gave her a kiss.  She took Jenny to her room.**

**“I see you got a nice tan.”**

**“Um… yeah.” Jensen slowly gets up off the floor but end up losing his balance.  Jared catches him.**

**“You are you alright?”**

**“Yeah, just got a little light headed,” he said as Jared helped him to the chair.**

**“I see the people’s wealth rubbed off on you.” Jared said placing his hand on Jensen’s belly which was hot.**

****

**“I don’t think your lover would like you touching me like that.”**

**Jared just keeps rubbing his hand over Jensen’s belly and chest. “Jensen you are really hot.”**

**“I know you like the way I look since you have been with me and my twin.”**

**Jared sighed.  “No, Jensen you have a fever.”**

**“I’m fine.”  Jensen starts to stand when suddenly everything goes black.**

**Jared waited in the private waiting room for any news on Jensen.  He hated being there all by himself since his mom stayed with Jenny and Priestly wasn’t due back for another week.  His heart stopped when he saw the doctor come out.  “What going on? Is he okay?”**

**“Mr. President.”**

**“Jared.”**

**“Jared, Jensen has a viral infection.  The problem we’re having is his temp keeps rising.  It’s already gone up a full degree since he was brought in.  The body can only really handle a temp of 103 and that’s rough on the body.”**

**“What is his temp?”**

**“103.3. We’re trying everything we can to keep it down.  But in his conduction we don’t know if the babies can survive.  It’s just a matter of waiting.”**

**Jared was taken aback by the word babies. “Your telling me he’s pregnant and babies, how many?”**

**“Jensen seems to be about five and half months long and it there are four.  Like I said, the human body really can only handle fevers of 103 maybe 104 but, anything over 105 is basically death. Jensen’s still to early in his pregnancy for us to deliver the babies and give them a chance to survive.  But as long as the virus doesn’t start attacking the babies and they can get through this fever they should be fine.”**

**Jared nods and sinks into his chair.  “Can I see him?”**

**“Yes but do know he’s pretty much out of it right now.  He probably won’t know your there.”**

**Jared nods and is shown back to the room.  He waits quietly as a nurse takes Jensen’s temp.  She writes it down on his chart.**

**“What is it?”  Jared takes a seat next to the bed and holds Jensen’s hand tight but he could tell it was high.  He was getting hot just from holding the hand.**

**“104.8” she replies before quietly leaving the room.**

**“What?”  Jared looked at Jensen.  “You have to get better for your babies Jen. They need you. I need you.”  He took a deep breath in.  “God, Jensen I need you.  We all do.  You’re the back bone of this family.  You have to get better.  Jensen, I never said this to you and I know I should have said it and I’m so sorry.  But, I’m so sorry for everything I put you through.  My cheating on you with Priestly, I never planned for that to happen when I asked you to marry me.  I’m sorry for you loosing our twins.  God I just wished I had known how badly you wanted kids so we could have started our family and not ended up where we are now. I know it was my fault and not yours. You just supported me and pushed me towards my dreams.”  He kissed Jensen hand as he wiped his tears away.  “Don’t leave me.”  Jared just sat there holding Jensen hand when the doctor abruptly walked in.**

**“Jared, we need to talk now.”  Jared nodded and walked outside the door with the doctor.  “Jared, his fever is dangerously high.  I’m at the last resort.  I’ve done everything possible.  Now the only thing I can give him is a medication.  But with this medication he could lose the babies and I can’t tell you for sure that it will work.  I just know this is the last thing we can give someone whose fever is as high as Jensen’s.  But I need your permission to administer it.”**

**“I’m not married to him I shouldn’t have a say.”**

**“Normally yes but, he kept you on has his power of attorney and next of kin.”**

**Jared couldn’t believe Jensen hadn’t changed it. “Can I think about?  I mean just a minute or so?”**

**“Yeah.  But the faster we can do it the better the odds.”**

**Jared nodded and pulled out his cell phone.  He called his mother.  “Mom.”**

**“How is he?”**

**“You need to come down here.”**

**“What about Jenny?”**

**“Mom, you need to come down now.  If you can, you need to call Priestly and get him back here soon.”  Jared’s mother almost dropped the phone knowing it must be really bad for Jared to sound like this. “Mom, I have to make a decision and I don’t know how.”**

**“Trust your heart.  I’m on my way.”**

**Jared hangs up and walks back in to Jensen’s room.  He held Jensen’s hand.  “I have to make a hard decision I don’t want to but I have to.  If I’m wrong I’m so sorry Jensen but I can’t live without you.”  He leans down and kissed Jensen on the lips just as the doctor walks in.**

**“Well Jared?”**

**Jared just kept looking at Jensen.  “Do it.”**

**“We’ll be monitoring the babies and Jensen’s heart rate. But, we will need you to wait in the waiting room in case we have to rush Jensen up to surgery to remove the fetuses.”**

**Jared just nodded and leaned down to kiss Jensen on the forehead.  “You come back to me.” He walked out to the waiting room.**

**It seemed to take forever for his mother to meet him in the waiting room.  She just held Jared.  “Mom, I can’t lose him.”**

**“We won’t.”**

**“I had to tell them to give him a medicine that might kill his babies.”**

**“Hey, you had to do what you felt was needed.   What babies?”**

**“He’s five and half months pregnant with quadruplets.  He’s going to hate me if he looses them.”**

**“No, he can always try again.”**

**“I’ve had time to think while I’ve been waiting.  I think he must have somehow gotten pregnant before his doctor’s appointment and that’s why he was so upset that day.”**

**They were both still waiting until after one in the morning when Priestly rushed into the waiting room.  Their mother filled him in on Jensen.  It still wasn’t until about six AM when the doctor came out with some news on Jensen.**

**“Well doctor?” Jared asked anxiously.**

**“His fever is coming down but the babies heart rates have slowed down dramatically.  At this point I do not believe they will make it.”**

**Jared took a deep breath trying to break in to tears.  “Will he be able to have more kids if he loose these?”**

**“I can’t say for sure.  He should be able to but Jensen will really be pushing it.”  It didn’t make Jared feel any better.**

**It wasn’t until later that morning when they are told they can see him. But, before they got a chance to see him, Jensen was rushed into emergency surgery.**

**Jared stared out the window when Priestly brings him a cup of coffee.  “Here.”  Jared nods and takes the drink.**

**“You should be home with Jenny.”**

**“She’s fine. Jensen need us more.”**

**Jared nodded.  “Would you make the same decision?”**

**“It’s hard to say but, I think yes. If I was Jensen, I think I might say no.  Now that I’m a dad, I don’t know if I could handle doing something I knew could make me lose my child.”**

**Jared sighed.  “So was I wrong?”**

**“I don’t know.  Only Jensen can tell if was right or wrong.”**

**Chapter Six**

**It was a full two days until Jensen came to.   His fever was now down to 102 and Jared hadn’t let Jensen’s hand out of his own.  Once they knew Jensen was out of danger Jared made his mother and Priestly go home.  Even then he still hadn’t slept really.  “Jensen, just rest.  You’re fine now.” Jared said while running his fingers through Jensen’s hair.  Jensen nodded off back to sleep.**

**It was around 11:00 when Jensen full woke up enough to talk.  “Jensen, you’re alright.  You caught a virus and you had s fever that went very high.”**

**“Babies?”**

**Jared took a deep breath in.  “Jensen you need to know this.  Your fever got up to 104.8.  The doctor said that at 105 it could mean death.  They did everything they could to get your fever down.  The doctor told me there was a medication they could give you that would help but, he said it would be a risk to the babies.  I gave them the okay.  I’m so sorry Jensen.  Maybe next time you can do your donor.”**

**Jensen took a deep breath in.  “That was my last chance,” was all he said before he rolled away from Jared.**

**~One Week Later~**

**Jensen stood in his bedroom at the White House packing his stuff.**

**“Do you have to leave?”**

**Jensen looked up at Priestly.  “I need space.  Just give me some time will you.”**

**Priestly sighed.  “You just got out of the hospital yesterday.  You need to be resting.  But if you’re so set on this fine but remember this one thing. We are family and you can come home anytime.”**

**Jensen walked over to his brother and hugged him. “I’ll keep that in mind.  You take great care of my namesake.”  Priestly chuckled lightly.   Jensen grabbed his bag off the bed and head down where a car was waiting for him.  He got in the car to find Jared sitting there.**

**“I wanted to talk while the car takes you.”**

**“Okay.”**

**“Jensen, I know you need to get away.  I’ve always known you could take so much until you just need a break from it.  Just know you can always come back here and we will always be there for you no matter what it is or what time you need us.”**

**Jensen just looks out the window of the car staring at nothing as he nods and tears come to his eyes.  He clears his throat.  “If you had never become President, would we have ever had kids?”**

**Jared looks down at his hands not really able to look at Jensen.  He could hear and feel the hurt in him.**

**“I don’t know.  Well let me put it this way.  I wanted kids with you.  I always have.  It’s my fault that I didn’t tell you sooner and I’m so sorry Jensen.  But, I thought you would have known.  Again, that was on me.”**

**“No, we probably should have sat down and talked about kids.”**

**Jared looked over at him and grabbed his hand.  “I’m so sorry Jensen that it took me this long to realize how lucky I was to have you.  Have someone who wants the best for me and will push me and put their own dream on the side just so I could reach mine.  I want you to go find you dream and reach it and know I’m here for you.”  The car stopped in front of the plane.  Jared pulled out a red gift box and handed it to Jensen.   “Don’t open it until you’re in the air.  Just know I’m only a phone call away from and it doesn’t matter what time it is.  You need me, I’ll be there for you.”**

**Jensen just nodded. He couldn’t believe this side of Jared he was seeing.  He hadn’t seen this side of him in a very long time.  He opens his door and gets on the plane. Jensen did as asked and didn’t open the box until the plane was in the air. He opens the box to find a smaller steel box within it. A puff of smoke comes out as he lifts the lid.  He looks down in confusion at the tube settled inside.  He then noticed the note on the lid of the red box and grabbed that to read.**

****

**_Jensen,_ **

****

**_Hopefully, you did as I asked and are reading this on the plane.  This tube contains my sperm.  I didn’t give you your child when I should have and I know because of me you have lost so many.  You don’t have to do this.  I just want you to have it in case you do want to try for a kid again.  I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through. I never ever planned on hurting you. Just know I support you in any decision you make.  These past few weeks with you in the hospital made me realize something that I don’t think ever went away, just hid somewhere in my heart.  Jensen Kinkade I love you and I can’t see my life without you in it.  I hope you find what you’re looking for._ **

****

**_Love,_ **

**_Jared_ **

****

**~Six Months Later~**

**Jensen walked into his one room apartment in Paris where he was teaching.  He headed in to the kitchen grabbed a TV dinner out of the freezer and throws in it the microwave.  He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the bed and flipped the on the TV, tuning in to the world news channel.  He got himself a glass of water and his dinner and sat down on the chair front of the TV.  He took a bite of his food and a drink of water.**

**“After this short break we will be back with the United States President announcing their new family member.”**

**Jensen found the water in mouth was now soaking the TV.  He tried to calm his coughing down.**

**“President Kinkade announced that he and Vice President Kinkade are welcoming their second child.  He stated that father and child are doing well. No word on if it is a boy or another girl for them.  But we send our best wishes to the happy parents.”**

**Jensen turned the TV off and tossed his dinner on the table not hungry any more.  He couldn’t believe they were having another one.  He walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer pulling out the letter Jared had given him before he left.  That’s when he finally realized Jared wasn’t in love with him he just loved him.  He crumbled up that letter and tossed it in to the trash.**

**~Three Months Later~**

**Jensen walked in to his apartment with the phone ringing off the hook.  He answered it but embarrassingly enough found himself belching over the phone.**

**“Well, hello to you too.”  Jensen could help but smile and frown at the sound of Jared’s voice.**

**“Sorry about that.  How did you get my number?”**

**“Mom. I wanted to ask if you might come home.  I mean Priestly’s getting this honor for this group he created in your honor for support of parents who have lost a child before birth. They provide support to the family but also look into ways where it might not happen to another family.”**

**Jensen took in a deep breath. “Um... all right. I don’t know if I can get off work.  When is it?”**

**“It’s February 26 and then mom wanted to throw him a birthday party since he will be the big 45 this year.’**

**That just was the tipping point for Jensen.  His birthday instead of their birthday.  “Well I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it but, congrats him on the award and to you two on the new child.  I have to go now.” He hangs up on Jared and takes the phone off the hook.**

**Jared looked at the phone and didn’t know what would make Jensen so mad to hang up on him.  He tried to redial, only to get a busy signal.  He hangs up the phone and looked down at his stomach rounded with child.  After thinking over and over about his talk it finally hits him. “I swear you make me dumber each day.  How could I not put it together it’s his birthday too?”  He knew Jensen wouldn’t be coming.**

**Jensen walked in to the White House where his mother and Jenny were waiting.  “It’s so good to see you.  You look great.”  Over the past nine months Jensen hadn’t really changed since the last time he saw his mom maybe lost a few pounds but nothing major.**

**“Where are the guys?”**

**“Both out and they don’t know you’re here.”**

**Jensen smiled and hugged his mother then picked up Jenny and held her.  “So when do you think they should be back?”**

**“Jared will be back later today. Priestly is out of town for now.  I have some tea and coffee waiting in the dinning room since it time for someone to have lunch.   Jensen nodded and headed in to the dinning room where he put Jenny in her high chair.**

**“I’ll feed her.”**

**She nodded and gave him her food. “So how was the flight?”**

**Jensen made funny face that got Jenny to always eat and giggle.  “Not so good.  Got in to a storm on the way over let just say I think I might have to lie down for a while after this.”**

**“Oh, sorry it wasn’t a good flight.  You go rest and I’ll finish feeding her and I’ll come get you if you’re not already up then.”**

**“Thanks mom.”  He kissed her cheek and went up to the bedroom he hadn’t been in for long time. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the chair in the room.  He removed his jeans a laid down on the bed rubbing his stomach where the jeans had cut in to him.  It just reinforced that he needed bigger size in pants.  Before he knew it he was a sleep.**

**Jensen’s mother knocked on his door for dinner as he slips on his shirt and answers.  “Oh you’re up, great. Dinner is ready.”**

**“Wonderful.”**

**“You feel better now?”**

**“Yes, much better.”  They walked in to the dining room where Jenny was waiting for her dinner.**

**“I’ll feed her.”**

**Jensen’s mother smiled at him. “Great.  Her dad’s running late.”**

**Jensen sat down in front of Jenny and fed her as he made a funny face which made her laugh.**

**Jared walked in to Jenny laughing. “Someone’s having a good time.”**

**Jensen looked up and that’s when he saw it.  Jared’s round belly.  Jared was the one expecting not Priestly.  He turned away and went back to feeding Jenny and making a funny face the best he could with how he was feeling.**

**“When did you get in?”**

**Jensen cleared his throat. “This afternoon.”**

**Jared walked over to him and leaned down kissing him on the lips.  “It’s great to have you back.”**

**Jensen fed Jenny who threw the food at him.  “Come on Jenny.”  He rubbed his eyes as they started to burn with tears.  He took a deep breath and slowly let it out and fed her food as he made a face and she happily ate.  Jenny finished her food and his mother too her to her play pen.  Jared took his seat on the other side of the table and took a drink of water.**

**“You alright?”**

**“Yes, just didn’t have good flight. You’re looking good.”**

**“Thanks.  They’re getting big.”**

**Jensen nodded as his mother walked in with Priestly. “Look who came home early.” Jared looked up and saw Priestly standing there.  He quickly turns to Jensen. “Jensen.”**

**Jensen looked away from them all. Jared stood up and made his way towards Jensen. “Stay away from me.”  Jensen stood up and walked out of he dinning room and out to the back lawn. He took in a deep breath as best as his emotions would allow him to. He started walking through the gardens.**

**Jared looked at his mother. “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?”**

**“I thought you could tell them apart by now.”**

**“He looked good.”  Priestly added.**

**Jared just shook his head and walked out the back lawn.  He ran up to Jensen. “Jensen please let me talk to you.”**

**Jensen just stopped but didn’t turn around.  “You look good.”**

**“I thought you knew.”**

**Jensen turned around. “I knew of the baby but not that you were the one carrying it.”**

**“Priestly’s against carrying one at his age now.”**

**“Yes, the older you are, the harder it gets.”**

**“Are you alright?”**

**“No, Jay I never imagined you carrying a baby or at least another man’s.”**

**“Jensen you know we haven’t even been together for two years.”**

**“I know. I remember that day well.”   Jensen started to walk away when the garden spun wildly. He grabbed Jared’s arm and was pulled him in to him.**

**“It’s alright.”**

**Jensen just kept his eyes close as he felt Jared’s belly pressing into his stomach. That’s when he felt it; a kick. He pulled back.  “I can’t.”  Jensen made his way up to the house as the doorway in to the house start spinning around.**

**Jared walked back to the house and saw Jensen standing there.  Priestly stormed out of the house.**

**“Jared, you can’t be running around like this in your condition.”**

**“Priestly I’m six months not nine. I’m fine,” he said as he walked up the steps to the house.  “Are you alright Jensen?”**

**“Um... yes.”  He walked into the house.  He looked up at the stairs and decided that was too much for him right now.  He made his away in to the living room and sat down.**

**They all walked in to the living room.  “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” his mother asked.**

**“Just dizzy.”**

**“When the last time you ate?”**

**“Last night.”**

**“Jared, go get him a plate of food and Priestly and I will get him up to his room.”  Jared nodded and rushed in to the kitchen.  They got him up and to his room and into bed.**

**Jensen sat in the bed and leaned back on the headboard, where he undid his jeans again.  “You guys go down and eat. I’m fine.”**

**“I’ll check on you later.” They both left the room.  Jensen got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants.  He got back in bed where he drifted off to sleep.**

**Jared walked in and smiled at him sleeping.  He walked over to the bed and gently sat down. Jensen woke up when the bed dipped down.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”**

**“It’s alright.”  He sat up and took the plate Jared offered to him and started eating.**

**“Hopefully, this will make you feel better.”  When a small beep starts going off.  Jensen grabbed his watch off the table and turned it off.  “What’s that for?”**

**“It’s nothing important.”  He finished up his dinner and set the plate on his nightstand.**

**“You get some sleep.”  After Jared walked out Jensen went to the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of pills taking two before he got in bed.  Jensen slept a few hours until he found himself waking up to some painful stomach cramps.  Within the hour they had pretty much ended just leaving him feeling sore.  He got out of bed and was unhappy when he saw the blood on the sheets.  He just let out another sigh and headed in to the bathroom for a long shower.**

**Jared walked in to the bedroom to collect Jensen’s plate from the night before. When he turned to leave he saw the bed and then heard the bathroom door open.  He quickly turns towards the door. “Hey, good morning.  I just came to get the plate and let you know breakfast is waiting if you’re hungry.”**

**Jensen just stood there in a towel as he dried his hair with another one.  “Um... Sure.”  He walked over to the closet and pulled out some jeans.  “I’ll change and meet you down there.”  Jared smiled as he nodded. Jared walked over to the door before stopping.**

**“Oh, I want to ask you something. You can say no if you want to but, I have a doctor’s appointment and Priestly can’t make it and mom went out of town.  She went to visit a friend for the day with Jenny. Umm…Will come with me?”**

**Jensen thought long and hard and for few seconds his eyes drifted back to the bed where he still had to remove the sheets.  “Yes, I’ll go with you.”**

**“Great.  See in a few for breakfast.” Jensen just nodded and Jared left.**

**Jared walked in to the dinning room after putting the plate from the night before in the kitchen.**

**“Well?” Priestly asked.**

**“I got him to come with me today.” He said as he took his seat across from Priestly.**

**“Are you going to tell him?”**

**Jared looked up at Priestly.  “I know I have to and I will but as of right now and I’m really not sure.”**

**“Why aren’t you sure?”**

**“Because I’m pretty sure he just had a miscarried.”**

**Priestly jerked forward when he heard that. “What?”**

**“His bed covered in blood.  He doesn’t have to tell us but I’m having him get checked out at my appointment.”**

**“Well, that’s good.  Make sure he’s alright. Tell John, I say hi.”**

**“Yes, I’ll tell your boyfriend you send your love.”  Priestly throws a muffin at Jared who caught it.**

**“Oh, my favorite,” he says taking a big bite out of it.**

**Jensen came walking in at that moment. “Hey.”**

**“How are you?”**

**“Fine and you?”**

**“Good. Oh, thanks for going with Jared today.”**

**Jensen took his seat. “Not a problem. So, do you know what you’re having?”**

**“I get to find out today.”**

**“Oh, wow.  That’s cool. So what are guys wishing for?”**

**“I could say the whole healthy thing but we know that Jared wants a boy still.”**

**Jensen laughed at that.  “You know you can’t change his mind.”**

**“You both shut it and eat,” Jared said, going back to his breakfast.  Jensen just picked at his breakfast he wasn’t really hungry. “Are you ready to go?” Jensen just nodded and stood up from the table.  “We’ll see you later.”**

**Jared walked into John’s office to wait for him; Jensen took a seat in the corner.  “Have guys picked out names yet?”**

**“No, I’d like to know what we’re dealing with first.”**

**Jensen smiled.  “That makes since.”**

**That’s when John walked in.  “How are my two favorite guys?”**

**“Were fine just waiting to find out who’s in here,” Jared said while rubbing his stomach.**

**“I can’t wait to tell you.” He walked over to Jensen.  “You look so much better in a suit. Going casual today?”  It took everything Jared had not to burst out laughing since he was the only one there who knew about John and Priestly relationship.**

**“Um… No,” was all Jensen got out before he found John’s lips on his own. Jared now wanted to see this play out and how Jensen would react to that.  He still looked a little shocked.**

**“John, before you check me out I’d like you check him out.  I’m pretty sure he had a miscarriage this morning.”**

**Jensen looked sharply at Jared. “I’m fine.”**

**“Please for me.”  Jensen just nodded and traded places with him.**

**John did the ultrasound and found everything to look good after the miscarriage.  “It looks to be a clean miscarriage.”  He leans down and kissed Jensen on the lips again.  “I’m sorry.  I know you wanted this baby.”**

**Before Jared or John could react, Jensen decked him.  Jensen slide off the table and went back to the chair.**

**John held his jaw as he looked at both men.  “What was that for?”**

**“Priestly says hi and I’d like you to meet Jensen.  Priestly’s twin.”**

**“What?”**

**Before Jared knew it he felt a hard slap to the back of his head. “Ow. What was that for?”**

**“That was for playing that mean joke on the both of us.”  He stood up as he felt his throat tighten.  He cleared his throat.  “Where’s the restroom?”**

**“Sorry and just take a left it at the end of the hall.”  Jensen just nodded and left the room.  “Jared, hop on and if you’re better behaved I’ll let you know if you have boy or a girl in there.”**

**Jared got on the table and pulled up his shirt.  He watched the screen has the baby appeared on it.**

**“Well the heart beat sounds good and looks like someone’s a sleep at the moment.”**

**“Will at least they know what I would love to be doing right now.”  Jensen returned.  Jared noticed Jensen had been crying.  “If this is too hard right now you don’t need to be in here.”**

**Jensen looked at Jared. “No, just the ass of a brother I have. So how are they?”**

**“As I told Jared it looks good. The baby is asleep but the heart beat is very strong.”**

**“Great.”**

**Jared sat up and looked at John. “Well, what is it?”**

**John laughed. “She’s looking great.”**

**“A girl.”**

**John nodded.  “Jensen, I’m so sorry about… you know.”**

**Jensen smiled.  “It’s alright.  How long have you and Priestly been seeing each other?”**

**“Next week will make two and half months but, I’ve known him since Jared started coming here.”**

**“I’m happy for the three of you.”  John smiled.**

**“But I’m not.” John said as Jensen slowly turned toward Jared.**

**“Priestly might need a place to spend the night once he figures it out.”**

**“What the hell are you two talking about?”**

**Jensen starts to leave and Jared follows before stopping himself.**

**He looked back at John.  “Please don’t tell me.  He’s not is he?”**

**“I can’t tell you.  I’m his doctor.”**

**“Then tell me you’re the father.”**

**“I can’t say that.”**

**“Oh, great, two babies just months apart.”  Jensen takes Jared’s arm and leads him out of the office.**

**“I’m going to kill him for not telling me.”**

**“Hey, maybe he was just waiting for the right moment.”**

**Jared looks at Jensen.   “Jensen, he’s almost four months. Jenny’s birthday the last time we were together and that’s just because we got talking about Jenny and one thing led to another and now I find out he’s having my baby again.”**

**“So, three kids what more can you ask for?  You want to go to lunch?”  Jared nodded.  Jensen takes them to this nice quiet restaurant.**

**“I’m sorry about the baby.”**

**“It’s alright.  I really didn’t get a chance to know I was actually pregnant. That tends to be how it happens.”**

**“How many?”**

**Jensen took a deep breath in.  “Since I left, there have been three miscarriages and two that didn’t take.”**

**“I’m sorry.  I saw you how upset were.”**

**“Jared, it was you that caused those tears.” Jensen bites his lip.  “In eighteen years no other mans lips have ever touched mine.”**

**Jared stared at him for a long moment before leaning over the table as best he could with his belly and pulled Jensen in to him as he kissed him hard. Jensen pulled back and leaned back in his seat. “What was that?”**

**Jared looked at Jensen. “I want to ask you out on a date?”**

**“Most people ask first then might get a kiss on the date,” Jensen said before taking a drink of his water.**

**“You remember the letter I gave you.”  Jensen nodded.  “I wasn’t lying. I sat at your bedside praying you wouldn’t leave me and the more I stayed with the more I realized I was in love with my husband.”**

**“Ex.”**

**Jared sighed.  “Yes, ex-husband.  But I love you.”**

**“A movie.”**

**“What?”**

**“A movie for our date.”**

**“How about Sunday?”  Jensen nods.  They both enjoy the rest of their lunch together.**

**Jared sat at the dinning table waiting for Priestly to come in to call him out about the baby.  Priestly walked in and has a seat.  “How are you feeling Priestly?”**

**“Fine. Why?”**

**“Oh, I didn’t know maybe you might be nauseous or tired.”**

**“No, you think you’re coming down with something?”**

**“No, we are both great. I’m just wondering how my other child is doing?”**

**That choked up Priestly. “What?”**

**“Oh, I had to hear it from my doctor that my ex is having my child.”**

**“He can’t tell you that.”**

**“Jared, tell him what you did at your appointment that got that information out.”**

**“Fine. I didn’t tell him that Jensen wasn’t you.”**

**“So, you made my boyfriend and doctor think I had a miscarriage?  What are you five?”**

**“You should have told me.”**

**“I’m sorry but you kind have your hands full.”**

**“I had a right to know when you found out. One of the best memories I have is when you told me about Jenny but now I’m having to find out you’re pregnant by your boyfriend.”**

**“Um... since we’re all telling secrets, Jared, in all my pregnancies you were the father.”**

**“What? How? I know the first one but the four?”**

**“On New Years Eve.  You thought were doing Priestly but it was me.  I was checking on Jenny when you came in.”**

**“You cheated on me,” gasped Priestly.**

**“Hey, this is the first I’m hearing this too,” replied Jared.**

**“Hey, you both get off you damn high horse.  It was one fucking night not like you two.  That just happen to get me pregnant. I knew then I shouldn’t have let it happen but I missed my husband so badly it out ranked the wrong feelings I had.”**

**“Well, he’s all yours now.”**

**“Hey, I’m not a piece of meat you can just toss me aside to anyone you want.”**

**“Hey.  You think I want your left overs.”**

**“Yeah insult the pregnant person.”**

**“The only person I wanted, you both took away from me so just shut the fuck up.”  Jensen stormed out of the room.**

**Jared sighed and stood up. “I’ll go talk with him.”**

**“Jay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”**

**“It’s okay. I’d like to go to your next appointment.”**

**“I’ll let you know when it is.”  Jared nodded and walked out.  He found Jensen outside. “I’m sorry.”**

**Jensen looked at him. “Even if we never had kids I still had you.  But now, I have no kids and I don’t have you either.  You both took the man I love away from me.  I just wanted you Jared. I’ve always just wanted you.”**

**“You still can have me.”**

**“I don’t know if I can do that; knowing in the back of my head there will always be a chance I’ll wake up and you will be with him.”**

**“I don’t think that will happen. I just know I love you. I want this to work out.  But I won’t push you into it.”**

**Jensen sighed and stepped in front of Jared.  “I’m willing to give it a try.”  Jared pulled Jensen to him kissed him.**

**~Award/Birthday Party~**

**Jensen grabbed a nice blue suit out of his closet.  He laid it on the bed and headed into the bathroom for a long shower before he got ready for the party.  He walked of the bathroom and leaned over the bed when he got real dizzy and found himself falling on the bed next to his suit.  He laid there until it passed not knowing what would have caused that to happen.  He slowly sat up on the bed once he knew it wasn’t going to happen again and started to get ready.**

**Jensen slowly made his way down the stairs not wanting another episode like earlier in his bedroom.  He sees his mother and Jared waiting. “We ready?”**

**“Just waiting for the guest of honor.”**

**“I would think it would take you longer since you’re expecting but he’s not even showing yet.”**

**Jared laughed at Jensen’s comment.**

**Their mother looked at them both.  “Wait he’s pregnant too?”**

**“Yeah, looks like it mom.  Jenny has two siblings coming.”**

**“Oh, wow the both of you pregnant at the same time.” Priestly comes down the stairs.**

**“I wish you’d both stop telling my secrets,” he groused while walking out the door.**

**“Someone’s touchy.  Jared said as he followed him out.”  They took two cars.**

**They arrived at the grand hotel that had a rotating restaurant and ballroom at the top level. They all took the elevator up to the top floor, walked out and headed to the ballroom where everyone cheered as Priestly walked in.  Jensen made a beeline to a table as Jared went for the food.  Jensen got a glass of water from a waiter. He slowly sipped it as the ringing in his right ear started getting worse as the music played.  He let out a deep sigh as he watched Jared having fun at the food table and Priestly and their mom talking with other people.  As the ringing grew worse it turned in to dizziness.  He seemed to be more aware that the room was moving even though it was at such a slow pace but to him it wasn’t slow.**

**Someone started tapping the microphone.  “Thank you for coming everyone. We’d like to have President Jared Kinkade to come up here and give a little speech and introduce the guest of honor.”**

**Jared made his way up on to the stage.  “Thank you for coming to celebrate this wonderful event my brother created in my other brother’s honor.  We all know it’s never easy to lose a child but, to have the support of people who share and know that pain is so important.  So, it is my honor to welcome Priestly Kinkade and to wish him a Happy Birthday on top of his amazing work he done.”**

**Priestly made his way up on stage. “Thank you Jared.  As Jared told you, I did create this group for my brother Jensen who lost over four kids and never got a chance to see them in person.  I won’t go in to a lot of detail because it’s not my place to do so.  But it hurt me seeing how hurt he was and how hard he tried to reach his dreams of being a father and never see it play out.  But I know how bad it must have hurt since I became a father and now expecting my second. I couldn’t even think about losing either one of them. So, I want to say thank you for honoring me and such an amazing organization. I also want to wish my brother a Happy Birthday too.  I’ll give this back to Jared.”  Everyone clapped while Jared came back up to take the microphone.**

**“Thanks again for coming and enjoy the party but I do have one thing I like to ask someone here.  I would like Jensen Kinkade to please come up here.”**

**Jensen slowly got up as it now looked like the people seemed to be spinning too.  He slowly made his way up to the stage holding every seat that didn’t have someone sitting in it for support.**

**“Jared, what’s going on?”**

**Jared hopped off the stage the best he could for being six months pregnant.  “Jensen, will you honor me with a dance?”**

**Everything in Jensen body was saying no but, his heart was saying yes.  Jensen slowly nodded yes and stayed close to Jared as they danced.**

**Jared was surprised how close Jensen was to him.  He loved it but didn’t think Jensen would want to be that close just yet.  Jared spun Jensen out and back in to his arms.**

**After the second spin Jensen pulled out of Jared arms.  “I can’t do this.” With the spinning of the room, the ringing in his ear and now the onset of nausea Jensen was feeling terrible.**

**Jared held on to one of Jensen’s hands.  He could tell something was wrong with the look in Jensen’s eyes which seemed to go past him and his color wasn’t looking that good either. “What’s wrong?”**

**“The room is spinning, ears are ringing and I think I might throw up if I don’t get out of this damn moving room.”**

**Jared pulled Jensen in to his chest. He yelled for Priestly who came rushing over just in time to see Jensen empty his stomach onto Jared then slump back in to his arms.  “He’s sick. We need to get him to the hospital now.”**

**Secret Service men carried Jensen out to a waiting car and Priestly got in it with their mother.  They rushed them all to the hospital.**

**Jared found himself looking out a window in the hospital waiting room.  Trying to keep the thoughts creeping in his mind from the last time he was here with Jensen as he fought for his life.**

**Priestly walked over to Jared. “How are you doing?”**

**Jared couldn’t look at him at the moment.  All he would see would be Jensen even though it was Priestly.  “I can’t stop thinking about the last time I was here.  Them coming out and telling me he’d die if they couldn’t get his fever down.  At least I know they won’t come back with the news he’s pregnant.”**

**“He’ll be fine.  He always is.”**

**“I hope so.  I haven’t had a chance to tell him yet,” Jared said while rubbing his stomach.**

**“She’ll have both of her parents. Don’t worry. You just need to take it easy.  He’ll be pissed at the both of us. But it was the only way for him to have his dream.”**

**“You know while this one’s be growing and all healthy, he had three miscarriages.  It’s like life doesn’t want to give him his dream.”**

**“No, but you do.”**

**“Thanks.”  A nurse walked over to Jared.**

**“Let’s get you something to change in to.”  Jared nods and follows the nurse who gives him some scrubs to wear. Jared quickly changed in to them as the nurse placed his suit in a bag.  Jared rushed back to the waiting room. “Anything?”**

**“No, nothing yet.”**

**Jared takes a seat and takes a deep breath in when he sees the doctor walking towards them.**

**“Doc, what’s wrong with him?” Priestly said as he held on to his mother.**

**“He can go home in an hour.  He has a very bad ear infection. I can’t believe he flew with how bad it is. But he needs to stay in bed for a week. He should only get up to use the restroom and he must have someone with him at all times in case he gets dizzy again.  No showers for a week. He may take a bath.  He might have dizzy spells.  The rotating room at the party just set off the dizziness he was already having. He has an antibiotic which he needs to take with food.  They might make him sleepy.  Just make sure he takes the full dose and I’ll see him in a week to see how the ear is.”**

**“Thank you doctor.” Their mother hugged Priestly. “He’s fine.”**

**“Jared did you hear that?”  Priestly turns around to see Jared crying.  He walked over to Jared. “He’s fine.  He’s coming home with us.”**

**“I know. Just the thought.  I can’t go through that ever again.  Not watching the man I love fighting for his life and I can’t do anything for him.  Just kill his dream.”  He took long breath in.  “I don’t regret Jenny or this little one but I regret everything I did to him.”  Jensen stood there with the nurse and heard everything. Jared starts to stand up when he saw Jensen standing there. “How much did you just hear?” he asked, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.**

**“All of it.”**

**“I’m so sorry.”**

**Jensen walked over to Jared. “You know how long I’ve waited to hear those words come out of your mouth? I’m sorry it took me almost dying to get you to realize.  I never blamed you for the loss of my babies.  If you hadn’t made that decision we probably wouldn’t be here right now.” Jensen grabbed Jared and kissed him hard and long. “I’ve wanted to do that for years now.”**

**Jared just pulled him back towards him and kissed.  “I love you.”**

**“I never stopped.  But let’s get home because I’m starting to see two of you.”**

**“Let’s get both of you home.” Priestly said as he grabbed Jared’s bag of clothes and Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand.**

*********

**Jensen was lying on the couch when Jared came walking in with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a DVD in the other. “Since you can’t go out, I thought I’d bring our date night here.” He put the DVD in and took a seat next to him.**

**“So, what’s it about?”**

**“It’s the only thing they had.  It’s about two people in love and one willing to do anything they can to give the other their dreams.” Jensen nodded and closed his eyes as the movie started.  “I want to give you your dreams.”**

**Jensen smiled without opening his eyes.  “You have.”**

**“No, I want you to be the father you deserve to be. That’s why I did what I did.  Jensen, were having a baby girl.”**

**That got Jensen to open his eyes.  “What?”**

**“Priestly and I knew it was really over between us just a little after you left.  We both agreed you deserved to have your dreams. I want to be the one to give you that dream.”**

**Jensen sighed.  “Having a baby was only part of my dream and how the hell is it my child?”**

**“I got your sperm from the clinic you were going to use when you planned on being implanted. It created this child that will be here in July.  What is the rest of your dream?”**

**“Jared, as girly as it sounds, I wanted to carry the child of the man I love.  I can’t do that.  I’m pissed that you two decide this without talking to me and went behind my back and got my sperm to create this life. But, I’m also thankful to have someone in my life that would be willing to do that for me.” Jensen got up off the couch a little too quickly.  Jared grabbed Jensen and pulled him down onto his lap.  Jensen felt a kick and placed his hand on Jared stomach.  “Wow, were having a baby.”**

**“Yes, something that’s totally you and me.”**

**Jensen leaned in kissing Jared. “We aren’t moving fast are we?”**

**“Yes, if we just met. But Jensen, we had almost twenty years of romantic relationship together.  I just thinking we’re picking up where we left off; whenever that was.”**

**“Let’s not ruin this.” Moving towards the other end of the couch and laying down as he pulls Jared down on top of him.  Jensen pulled off Jared shirt and ran his hand down Jared’s chest and over his belly.**

**~Father’s Day~**

**Jensen and his mother planned a nice dinner party for both of the expecting fathers. Jensen tried not to think too much about how he’ll never have a chance to have what they both had.  Yes, he was going to be a father himself but he would never know how it feels to have a baby grow inside him to term or deliver a baby. Once the room was all ready for the party, Jensen went upstairs to finish the gifts. He finished putting all of Jared’s pictures in the baby book he had made for their daughter.  He wrapped it up and put it in a nice bag with a big teddy bear on it.  He grabbed Priestly’s gifts which were a nice big teddy bear and white baby book for him to start and wrapped those up. Jensen took both sets of gifts downstairs to the gift table.**

**John had taken both the guys out shopping for Jensen to be able to get the place ready for the party.   He was now bringing them back.**

**“Priestly, why did you pick out all girl things?”**

**“Cause that’s what it is.  I feel it.”**

**“No, it’s a boy.  Need one to carry on the family name.”**

**John just laughed as they fought over the sex of the baby.  Which no one knew since Priestly had wished not to be told at the moment.**

**“Johnny, tell me what I’m having so I can prove I’m right.”**

**John looked back at them.  “I will.  But I don’t have your chart.” Which was true but he knew by heart that Priestly was right this time.”**

**John had both guys walk head of him as he carried their bags.  When the door was opened they both jumped when everyone screamed ‘Surprise!’  They were ushered into the party as Jensen helped John with the bags.**

**Everyone had a great time as they talked.  Now was gift time.  Both men took a seat on the couch as their mother brought over the gifts.   Jensen watched as Jared opened several gift bags of dresses.  Jared finally came to Jensen’s gift and opened the pretty baby book and smiled. “I love it. I can’t wait to finish it with you.”**

**Jensen smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “I can’t wait either.”**

**Priestly open his gift this time. “Hey, love the book.”**

**“I thought you could start one on that little one.”**

**Priestly smiled as John hand him a gift. He opened it find a little pink baby blanket with a teddy bear on the corner. “I’m having a girl?” John just smiled and kissed him. “Jared, Jenny’s going to have another little sister.”**

**Jared smiled.  “Two girls, wonderful.”**

**Jared and Priestly had gone to bed while Jensen cleaned up after the party. Their mother came over to him with a little bag. “This is for you sweetheart.”  He opened the bag to find a # 1 DAD coffee mug. Jensen smiled. “Thanks mom.”**

**“I know she’s not here yet but you’ve only got a few weeks so it close enough for you to have it.”**

**Jensen hugged his mom and watched as she walked up to her room before going to his. He opened the door to find a naked Jared lounging on his bed.  “You are so lucky I didn’t have our mother come in with me.”**

**“Ha ha.  I wanted to have some fun.”**

**“You always want to have some fun these days.”**

**Jared got on his knees and started rubbing his stomach. “You want this.  I know you do.”  Jensen burst in to laughter.  “You laughed at me,” Jared pouted as his hormones took over.**

**Jensen walked over to the bed in front of Jared.  “Why yes I did. Because I never thought I would ever hear those words from your mouth or even see you like that.  You never seemed the pregnant type.” Jared just kissed him hard.**

**“I’d do whatever it takes to make your dream or at least part of your dream to come true.”**

**“Thanks.”**

**“Enough small talk it’s play time.” He was on top of Jensen before he had a chance to react.**

**~July 7~**

**Jensen grabbed Jared’s bag so he could put it in the car. Since he was due that day, when the time came, he wanted to be ready.**

**“I don’t know why you’re doing that. She not ready yet.”**

**Jensen looked up at Jared. “The day just got started.”**

**Jared just huffed and headed in to the bathroom for his shower. He turned on the warm water and got in for a long shower.  He was in for twenty minutes is when it happened; the first signs of labor. He hated that Jensen was right.  He turned off the water and quickly got dressed.  He headed down to the dining table where everyone was.**

**“It’s time.”**

**“Are sure?”**

**Jared looked at Priestly. “Yes.  It started in the shower.”**

**“But, I thought you said she’s not ready to come yet.” Jensen chuckled.**

**“Don’t mess with me right now.”  Jensen shut his mouth and smiled.**

**“Let’s go meet her.”  Jared smiled as Jensen walked him out to the car.**

**“I’ll get Jenny and will meet you up there.”**

**“Alright, see you soon.” Their mother got in the car with them.**

**~Evening~**

**Jared found his labor was taking forever.  This wasn’t that uncommon in first pregnancies.  But it was finally time to welcome their daughter in to the world.  Jared pushed when John told him as Jensen stood next to him holding his hand. A little after midnight they welcomed into the world Sara Kinkade.  Jared watched Jensen holding his daughter in his arms as the moonlight shined on her as he stood by the window.  The tears started to fall.**

**“Are you alright?”**

**“I should be asking you that.”  Walking over to the bed he sat down next to Jared.  “I never thought I would ever see this.”**

**“She perfect isn’t she.”**

**“Yeah she is and I owe you. But don’t ever go behind my back again.”**

**Jared laughed at the last part.  He kissed Jensen on the lips. “Jensen.”**

**“Yeah.” Not taking his eyes off their daughter.**

**“I don’t want anymore kids. In the next few months I’ll have another lovely girl and I’m happy with that.”**

**Jensen wasn’t expecting that and it did hurt but he understood. “That’s fine. At least we got one.”**

**Jared pulled Jensen in to him and kissed him.  “Marry me.”**

**“What?”**

**“Jensen, I don’t want to spend a day with out you in my life.  I love you and I want us both to raise Sara together.  I swear right here in front of her, I will never ever cheat on you like I did again.  It was stupid of me.”**

**“Yeah, you were stupid but at least we got the gift of the girls.  Even if you gave gifts to Priestly that he didn’t know he wanted.”**

**“So will you marry me?”**

**Jensen looked down at Sara. “Should I marry daddy?” Sara was sound a sleep.**

**“Yes or No?  I would get on my knees but I kind of just had a kid so, probably not the best thing for me to try.”**

**“I would agree and yes, I’ll marry you again but, if you ever go back on your promise you are a dead man and will never get me back.”**

**Jared pulled out a ring he had been hiding for a while and slipped it on Jensen finger.  “I want us to start off new.  This marriage is new and there are no past sins to think of.”**

**“Agreed.”**

*********

**Priestly was about to enter Jared’s hospital room when John stopped him. “I want ask you something before you go in.”  Priestly nodded.  “We’ve known each other for a while.  I know we’ve only been dating for about seven months but you know I love this little girl your carrying as if she were my own and I understand your and Jared’s relationship.  I’ve wanted to do this for a while. Priestly Kinkade will you marry me?”**

**“What John?  It’s only been seven months.  Yes, I’ve loved every moment I’ve been with you. But are you really sure you can handle taking on two kids?”**

**John pulled Priestly in to him. “I can handle two. Hell, I can handle three.  I just want you in my life and what ever wonders come with you.”**

**“Yes.  I’ll marry you. Right now I’m good with two kids but who knows I might be happy to give you one or knock you up at least.” John laughed and kissed him as he put a ring on Priestly finger.**

**Priestly and John walked in to the room.  “Where’s my niece?”**

**Jared handed Sara over. “This would be Sara.”**

**“Guys she’s beautiful.”**

**Jared noticed the ring. “Nice ring.”**

**“Oh, didn’t want to take away from your special day but John just asked me right outside the door.”**

**“That’s great! And I just asked Jensen a few minutes ago.  Hey, maybe we can do a double wedding?”**

**“I’m not sure. I think I want to get married after this little one is born.  I don’t want to be huge at my wedding.”**

**“It’s just an idea.”**

**Jensen chimed in. “How about a late November wedding or we can do December if you guys don’t want to mix up with Jenny’s birthday.”**

**“I like a winter wedding.”**

**“We both could live with that.”**

**“Then December it is.  We better let you rest sweetheart and I’ll be up in the morning.”  Jared nodded as he started drifting off.**

**~September 14~**

**Priestly found himself in labor with Jared holding one and John holding the other as he brought his second daughter in to the world.  He never imagined his life would be like this.  But he was happy.  He had the man he loved and another child who had a supportive father.**

**“What’s her name?”  The doctor asked.**

**“Amanda.”**

**“Very pretty.”**

**Priestly held his daughter before he handed her over to Jared. “She looks so much like Jenny did when she was born.”**

**“Yeah she does. At least you could be here for her.”**

**“Yeah.  You’re a very lucky girl. You have three fathers.  Well, four really. Here’s your other daddy.”  He handed her over to John.**

**“Thanks.”  John rubbed her tiny hand.  “I’m going to spoil you.  Just always know you are very much loved in this family.”**

**“Your other father wanted to be here but he’s taking care of your big sisters right now.  But he loves you very much.”**

**Priestly looked at them both. “We are one sick family.”**

**“No, because all our kids were made from of love.  You can’t help who you fall in love with.”**

**“You rest and we’ll be here to pick you two up in the morning.”  Priestly nodded as they laid Amanda in her bassinet.**

**~Winter Wedding~**

**Jensen paced in his room as he waited for the wedding to start. He didn’t want a big wedding but Priestly did since this was the only time he planned to wed. He hated that he was alone at the moment since Jared had Sara with him until the wedding started.  He slipped on his jacket and grabbed Jared’s ring.  “Please let this last forever this time.” Jensen walked out of the room heading to the back lawn.**

*********

**Jared picked up Sara and held her in his arms.  “I promise you.  I will not mess it up this time.  We are going to be the family your father wanted for so long and has been waiting for.”  He kissed her on her forehead and handed her over to her grandmother.  He pulled on his jacket and walked out after his mother.    Jared smiled when he saw Jensen standing and waiting for him.**

*********

**John held Priestly’s ring in his hand.  He couldn’t wait to say ‘I do’ to him. He hoped they could make their own family too. John slipped the ring on his finger so he wouldn’t forget it.  He headed out of his room ready to get the show on the road.  He smiled when saw Jared and Jensen waiting.**

*********

**Priestly sat on the couch with Jenny next to him and Amanda in his arms.  “Daddy’s going to marry John.  But I want you both to know I love you two so much nothing will ever change that. Your father loves you both very much and will always be in your life and you can always see him whenever you like.  I hope one day you both see how lucky you girls are.  You have so many people who love you.”  He helped Jenny off the couch and held her hand as they walked out of the room.  Jenny smiled when see saw her father and ran to Jared who picked her up.**

*********

**All four men stood at the end of the aisle as the music started playing. Jared carried Jenny and Priestly carried Amanda as they all walked down the aisle.  When they reached the minister they turned toward their respective partners.**

**“We are here today to join in marriage Priestly Kinkade and John Charleston and to reunite in marriage Jared Kinkade and Jensen Kinkade.  Marriage is a bond of love and support.  Someone to help push you towards your dreams and someone the catch you when you fall.”  The priest turns to John and Priestly.  “All the gentlemen have written their own vows. John, please tell Priestly your vows.”**

**John looked in Priestly’s eyes as he held one of his hands. “I always felt this connection with you since we first met.  I enjoyed watching this little one grow inside of you.  I love playing and watching movies with Jenny.  I can’t wait to join your family and for us to create our own by whatever means we think best; even if that means having a child of our own or just keeping it with the four of us.  I love all of you and I will do anything I can to make sure you guys are happy.”**

**“Priestly please tell John your vows.”**

**Priestly smiled at John.  “I can’t wait for us to start our lives together. I love watching you with the girls.  I love how excited you were when Amanda would kick me or move and you wanted to feel her. Like you I don’t know what your lives will bring us but I do know as of right now I’m so happy with you in my life.  I never thought I would ever marry anyone until I meet you. You make me feel things I never felt before. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to watch the girls and any other kids we may have grow up.”**

**The priest turns toward Jared.  “Jared, please tell Jensen your vows.”**

**“I could say I have had this written out for months but I haven’t because every day they would change for me.  First, I swear I will not hurt you like I did before.  It took me almost losing you to realize the love I had for you was always there in my heart and I had never stopped loving you as my husband. You have been amazing with Jenny and you didn’t kill me when I told you about Sara.  I never said this to you but thank you for pushing me towards my dreams.  I love you so much I can’t see my life with out you in it nor do I ever want to find out.”**

**“Jensen.”**

**“Like I told you before when you knew Priestly was pregnant, I could never be mad at Jenny because she wasn’t part of what you did to me.  But she was a part of you and maybe a part I never could share with you until Sara came along.  You know, I couldn’t ever tell how just how much it meant to me, what you did, even though it was just part of my dream.  I love her so much and I love Jenny.  I look in to Jenny’s eyes and see yours.  Full of life like her dad.  I can’t wait to watch our girls grow up.  We are all very lucky to have them in our lives.  All this happened to us for a reason and for what reason we might never know. Who knows, maybe Jenny will follow in her daddies footsteps. We just have wait and see.”**

**After exchanging rings, all four men looked up at the minister.**

**“I am happy to announce Priestly and John Charleston and Jared and Jensen Kinkade to be married. You may kiss your partners.”  Priestly placed one big kiss on John as Jared grabbed Jensen and pulled him in for their kiss.**

**The End!**

**Or Is It?  
**

****


End file.
